Little Imp
by Quixote
Summary: ['Do not Disturb'] [Revision underway]
1. Prologue: Dark Flight

Summary: 

Kakashi once had a carefree, impish daughter taking after his mischievous wife. His life shattered when learning of their brutal deaths by an unknown assassination team. Yet, his shaken child had survived and continuously ran for life, landing herself in the thick of deadly fixations. Returning to Konoha, Kakashi silently mourns over the next 8 years, becoming sensei to his first Team 7. When their paths cross, will they recognize each other as father and daughter? Can they do so in the midst of bloodshed and deadly scheming? (Might have some romance…don't know…cough…between other people...weirdos…)

A/N: hehe…first fic…Ideas keep bugging me, and I haven't seen this plot line yet…though if it sound familiar, kudos to that person for thinking it up first! nn

Disclaimer: ehh…I see these little thingys on every chapter of fanfics…do I get shot or something if I don't post it…I do not own Naruto…(…don't shoot me…)

_'Thoughts'_

"Spoken Words"

((Translations))

…I'm trying really hard to make sure characters are not OOC throughout the story, though at times, they will be due to…circumstances…

Prologue: Dark Flight

_'Need to go, need to move!'_

Sinister treetops loomed high against the infinite black chasm that had engulfed any last twinkle of stars and seemed to glower down upon their target. Branches suddenly appeared in a mad frenzy of twisted arms presumably attempting to hold back and detain the fleeing individual. Various slash marks and bruises marked the fatigued body.

_'Can't stop…not now…'_

They were close, far closer then they should have been. They were virtually breathing down the neck of their prey.

_'AARGH! FIGHT! FIGHT THEM!'_

The short burst of fury quickly toned down as the figure relayed the bleak situation to itself. It was no good.

_'—have to save—energy… fighting only— wear me out—quicker, at least...until I absolutely have t—'_

Thoughts were cut off as one of the mass branches finally ensnared its victim.

"Kuso!" ((Damn it…etc)) the figure uttered breathlessly, she whipped her head around to catch a torrent of kunais and shurikens accurately whizzing towards their target despite the impossible darkness. Sights of razor edges filled the turning eye.

_'Up…or down…'_

For once during the night, the subtle whispers of the chase ended.

Then, the treetops exploded.

As if shot out from an invisible geyser, the figure blasted a hole through the treetops, tree limbs and leaves scattered in the air. A slim sliver of the dying moon glimmered through and faintly highlighted the stature seemingly suspended in space. Stains of crimson streaked clashingly against the simple white garb. Kunais were lodged firmly in the figure; drops of blood sprayed in the surrounding sky, lightly combing her silvery mane that wildly fanned out. A leg was bent in while the other was out, from the explosive leap, as her arms were crossed underneath her shadowed eyes. Caught blades rested between her fisted fingers.

A haunting sight.

All the same, a clear shot presented itself. A muted murmur could be heard,

"Fool."

Onslaughts of weapons were launched, creating a rapidly closing in shell.

Metallic rings echoed throughout the woods.

The shell withdrew and backfired in a fury, revealing empty space.

"Fall back. Regroup. Dispose the dead."

"Hai." ((Yes/yes sir...))

"Hai."

"Hai."

The first light broke and the faint blushes of dawn brushed away the night.

_'…Vexing child…'_


	2. Chapter 1: Flying Once More

"Words"

'_thoughts'_

((Translation))

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Little Imp

Chapter 1: Flying Once More

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"TEEEEMEEE!" (('Teme': a rude "you", mostly taken as 'bastard'))

"HN."

"SIGH."

It was back to the norm from a usual page in Team 7's book; another grudgingly acceptance of a D-class mission, the Hokage's mission room slightly shaking due to thunderous objections as the team's sensei politely requested for 3 sets of hearing aids in the future, or heavy duty earplugs, Naruto pouting and grumbling how hearing aids would nicely accommodate a masked, silver-haired grandpa, and ending with a twitching whiskered-boy on the floor with a growing lump on his head as the rest casually walked away.

It was notable to note though that Naruto was uncommonly, slightly less ear deafening in his protests. Slightly.

Perhaps the last "C-class" mission to the Wave country had toned down the boy's enthusiastic headlong jump into such missions. There was a good chance that the energetic fellow had just decided to spare his teammates and people within a 20-meter radius his full wrath. Or, it was a cold.

By all means, continue to speculate as the morning ritual of mission days resumes.

The Jounin was past an hour late and remained missing at the meeting place beside the forest. The pink-haired kunoichi ((female ninja)) had been interrupted in her admiring ogle of the brooding dark-haired boy. The flamboyantly dressed lad proceeded to instantly shift his friendly greeting met by an irritated frown to a fierce eye-squinting glare met by a cool composure with equally narrowed eyes.

"Hn. You're late, again. You truly are a dobe." ((dead last))

"…SAASUKEE! WHY DON'T YOU SAY THAT AGAI—"

"URUSAI, NARUTO!" ((Shut-up))

THUMP!

"Itai, itai, itai, itai…((Ouch, ow))" The ill-fated boy now sported another lump next to the one just received the previous day.

"D...Demo ((But)), Sakura-chan! ((to indicate closeness, friendship)) Why are you always taking Sasuke-teme's side…?", the wincing boy quietly whined while gingerly rubbing his new lump.

With the kunoichi's threatening fist still hanging above the complaining boy's head, it was then that a 'Poof!' sound decided to interrupt the scene.

"Ohayou—" ((good morning))

"YOU'RE LAAATE!" Sakura and Naruto barked simultaneously, each pointing an accusing finger.

"Maa ((Well)), you see—", the tardy Jounin began to defend.

"LIAAR!" both roared, fingers still furiously quaking in the air.

Kakashi mentally sighed; the two hadn't even given him a chance to give his excuse this time.

"Maa. In any case, lets get going." The team's sensei cheerfully stated, his eye closing into a smile, while magically pulling out 3 large baskets with straps accompanied by large tongs from behind his back. The three onlookers shared the same quizzical expression.

"Ano sa ((equivalent of "um/uh"))…ano sa…Kakashi-sensei…what do we need those weird things for?" Naruto asked uneasily.

> >5 seconds later > >

"NAAAAAANIIIII!" Birds within a 20-meter radius suddenly squawked away in surprise.

> >10 minutes later > >

Naruto growled and muttered to himself as he forcefully grabbed another empty soda can floating by in the river with his tongs. His two teammates wore looks that agreed with Naruto's grumbles.

"Oi! Why do _you_ get to do nothing! Kakashi-sensei?" The whiskered-boy suddenly shouted, pointing his tongs towards the said lazy Jounin, who was calmly resting against a tree by the river.

Without looking up, nose still delved in the orange-jacketed book, he replied, "Looks like you guys have it under control."

Glaring at the relaxed being, Naruto took a step forward as if daring to give the masked-figure his opinion.

Then he tripped.

Losing his footing, the glare immediately changed to that of shock and fright.

"AAAH—grlblbbb," he screamed out as his head ducked under. Sasuke and Sakura paused and turned to Naruto's direction to see said shinobi ((ninja-typically referring to male)) getting rapidly swept away by the current towards the waterfall, flailing his arms about like a manic duck that had forgotten how to swim, honking shrilly throughout.

"AAAAHHHH! HEEELP! EEHAAAAHH! FREEEEEEFAAAAAALLL—ah?"

His eyes snapped open, mouth hung halfway out with a look of puzzlement etched on his face that seemed to say 'I'm not dead?'

"You moron." With an irritated and bored expression, Sasuke was hanging onto a wire-string strung up by a hanging tree and had grabbed the screaming boy's foot just in time.

'_TEMEE! Always making me look bad!'_ Naruto seethed angrily when a stumbling figure moved into sight below his upside-down head. Sasuke also seemed to have picked up movement and focused on, obvious from even from that height, the laboring person.

A shock of silver hair. Strange clothing. Stained clothing. Blood. Many, many, embedded weapons. Was that… a hitae-ate? ((forehead-protector)) Ninja? Missing-nin? Konoha-nin? Enemy-nin?

Distracted, Sasuke had loosened his hold on Naruto, who was equally diverted.

"AAAHH—", Sasuke mentally jumped back to the present situation and quickly caught the foot before it had completely escaped his reach.

Unfortunately, the blonde-headed boy's shout had fixed the attention of the injured being who had briefly took hold of a nearby tree trunk to steady her balance. Dazed eyes shot up and stared at the two strangely positioned figures.

'_.. Whaa..?'_ She was exhausted. Exhausted being an understatement. The two figures, one a bright orange fuzz and the other a darker, bluish blur seemed to have been floating along the waterfall. _'I'm seeing things.'_

"—SASUKE, you baka!" ((idiot))Naruto hollered, momentarily averted.

'And hearing things…this can't be good…' 

The blue blur seemed to have thrown the orange fuzz up onto something brown and leafy, a tree? And now is…coming. Down. Getting. Closer.

Instincts honed throughout her life, kicked in as she fled once more.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Spluttering across the river, nearly tripping again and falling victim to the current a few times, Naruto clambered over to his sensei.

"Kakashi-sensei! Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto cried, rushing over.

This time, Kakashi paused in reading and gave the wet boy an inquiring look, Sakura looked up expectantly as well.

"Kakashi-sensei! Sasuke's chasing some strange ninja that was bleeding and stuff!" he exclaimed.

At the word 'ninja', Kakashi's bored, lidded-eye became alert. The kunoichi also leaned forward in attention. At 'bleeding', Kakashi placed his volume back in its pouch and took off towards the waterfall.

"Naruto, Sakura, stay here. There might be unknown danger." With that, the Jounin disappeared from view.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"Matte!" ((Wait))

A young boy around her own age by the sounds of his voice. She snorted.

_'Matte? Riiiight…'_

'_Was that a snort?' _The Uchiha thought crossly while countering with a snort of his own. Doubts of the figure as a ninja vanished soon enough. The figure bolted up into the branches and sprinted across the treetops at an inhuman speed and precision. _'Either way, I can't let it escape. If it's an enemy-nin, then it definitely needs to be captured and taken in for questioning. If not, it needs serious medical help anyway.'_

'_Damn…shinobi'_ She cursed, looking back and catching sight of a closing in bluish blur following suit. _'Maa. This feels familiar…but how can he keep up with this pace……other then me chakra drained, hungry, tired, and leaving a trail of blood…'_ Her vision was focusing in and out; she was going to pass out soon. _'nrrrgh…gotta hang on a little longer.' _She secretly prided herself in endurance, both of body and mind; currently her mind was the stubborn block that kept the wheels in place. Mustering up enough chakra to the sole of her left foot, she quickly swung forward then under the present branch with her foot holding on to the branch then letting go at the bottom point, using the momentum to fly on her back and pass the chaser that continued forward past her.

"Nani!"((What!)) Sasuke looked in disbelief to suddenly see the fleeing figure fall and flicker out of sight. No sounds of it dropping to the ground either. He stopped and crouched on the branch, examining the faint trail of blood that seemed to just end right there.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

She snickered in triumph and grabbed hold of a branch as the momentum faded. She then sprung up and broke through the canopy and went on to head back in the direction of the waterfall, loping atop the treetops.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Kakashi spotted Sasuke's discarded basket and tongs on his jump down and then noticed a fast-paced figure moving atop the trees.

Strange clothing and metal glint off forehead Strange ninja, check. Metal glints off of other objects over the body as well with blood trailing from them Bleeding and stuff, check. Hmmm…Sasuke? Ah, here he comes.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

The blurs in her vision were more frequent and closer in time. _'Crap.'_ The chakra in her feet preventing them from breaking the thin branches in the tops of trees wavered out as she plummeted, her vision finally blacking out.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Sasuke cursed to himself as he hurried back to the waterfall once figuring out how the person had tricked him and escaped. He halted when a branch snapped from above. Up ahead, the same figure hurtled lifelessly towards the ground and abruptly vanished midway when a blur rushed out to meet it.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Carefully laying down the young girl on the ground as to not jostle the kunais lodged deeply in her, Kakashi placed two fingers on her neck; there was a pulse. Sasuke jumped down and crouched beside Kakashi, panting heavily from the chase.

"Hey! Why doesn't her hitae-ate have a symbol?" a loud voice interrupted. Naruto stood over Kakashi and Sasuke, staring with curious eyes. Sakura was not far behind as she came up running, stopping to gasp at the young kunoichi lying on the ground. She had good reason to as the person was shallowly breathing, kunais jutting out of her body at odd angles. Three sets of eye plus one looked down and promptly took in the unconscious being; rumpled, silver hair and bangs and torn and bloodied garment.

"Hmmm…Naruto…Sakura…," the sensei slowly drawled his two students immediately flinching as sweat drops rained down, "…didn't I tell you to stay behind…? He finished with a slight ominous tone. At this point, both ninjas were nervously sweat dropping while waving their hands defensively in front of them.

"Ano..ano…eh..hehehe…" Naruto stuttered, timidly laughing.

"Maa. Anyway, you three, finish you chor—mission" he coughed, as suspicious looks were cast his way, "while I take her to the hospital." With that, he delicately picked up and cradled the body.

"Chotto matte!" ((Wait a moment!)) Sakura cried out as her eyes gazed on with concern, "you're taking her like that, sensei?"

"Hmm. She lost too much blood already, considering; she shouldn't still be alive. The kunais seem to hold back some blood, and there's no time to take them out and bandage them without risking more damages. Ja." ((an expression _kind _of like 'now.')) The Jounin bounded into the branches and hastened towards Konoha.

The remaining team members glanced at each other then sped to the river, upon reaching it, swiftly working on an unspoken pact and finished in nearly 5 minutes then taking off after their sensei.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>


	3. Part I: Ecchi chan

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Little Imp

Part I: Ecchi-chan

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"She's beautiful…" he tenderly whispered with a look of pure bliss, wonder, and affection as he gazed down at the tiny bundle snuggled comfortably into its tired but radiating mother. Amaya smiled and gently caressed the soft wisps of silver sprinkled atop the otherwise smooth head.

She lovingly chuckled, "Just like her father…the Hatake tradition lives on…"

A hushed, deep chuckle chimed with hers as he leaned closer and hesitantly took the slumbering bundle with his wife's encouragement.

A soft laugh rang out, "You're acting as if she's made of glass."

Kakashi scowled and opened his mouth to counter that comment when a tiny hand had stopped him, grabbing his nose. His body froze then relaxed and focused on the awoken infant.

Deep, purple eyes stared back in equal amazement, curiosity and marvel swimming in the widened orbs.

"Ah, but she has her mother's eyes," he murmured. A delighted squeal echoed out followed by incoherent gurgles and nonsense as the young man's face continued to be explored. "Yeeess, that's my hair—itai! Ow, ow, stop pulling on it, that's my eye—don't you dar—ouch! That's not to be jabbed! Now what are you drroijf ahk jrnjla—"

The newborn persisted in its exploration of the inside of the human mouth with its tiny fist while her mother erupted in laughter. The mask had long been discarded, along with the shinobi attire when the newly weds had settled in the small, peaceful town in the mountains.

Gently prying the little one's hand out of his mouth, Kakashi took turns giving the laughing mother and infant the evil eye. His expression soon softened though, as he looked on, a rising, overwhelming sensation filled his heart.

'_Father…I'm a father! A dad!'_

He laughed, nuzzling his nose with that of his daughter. A ridiculous grin adorned his face. _'Haha! Daughter!' _The grin seemed to be contagious as the infant copied her father's wide grin and smiling eye. His grin lessened a little and took on a sad appeal, recalling past memories and he made a silent vow. _'…I promise... to always be there for you, protect you, love you, my little one…' _

"Hello little one…hello Sora."

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"No, no, now say it with me, O-t-o-u-c-h-a-n, Ot-ou-ch-an, Otou-chan." ((Daddy))

"Ecchi-chan!" ((along lines of 'pervert'))

Kakashi heavily sighed and leaned back his head in defeat. Meanwhile, a one-year old Sora sat giggling in her highchair while happily while playing with her food. Amaya and Kakashi had both been shocked when their little one had started speaking clearly, if not grammatically correct sentences, at 6 months. It seemed she had inherited her father's genius. Of course, he was not as amused as his oh-so-sweet-darling when Sora had said her first word. Really! What was that woman doing turning his own child against him! Now, one last try to undo the corruption before she came back from the market. Kakashi straightened his neck and refocused his attention on the—…in..fant…

"NANII!" The silver-haired man exclaimed jumping to his feet at once, pulling at his hair while gawping like a fish at the empty highchair. Nooo. No, no, no, no. This was not good. Not good at all. The thought of Amaya's looming face over his cowering ant-like form just before she did unspeakable tortures of doom crossed his mind, causing him to sweat drop frantically.

"Aaah! Where did she go! Where! Sora! Sora! Come to otou-chan's voice! Sora!"

In the refrigerator? No. Under the couch cushions? No. In the trash bin? No.

'_Gah, this is a one-year old!'_ He thought exasperatedly. _'She can barely run!…Could she?..' _After all, she was quite the surprising little devil. _'Nooow, if I was a little—'_

The sound of the doorknob turning interrupted his thoughts. "I'm hooome!" Amaya cheerfully pronounced and walked in with grocery bags.

"Ah! Welcome home! Let me help you with that!" The husband merrily took the offered bag while giving the wife a peck on the cheek.

"She wasn't too much trouble?" The midnight-haired woman asked.

"Hmm? No, she's sleeping like an angel upstairs," he assured, eye curving into its smile.

Kakashi: _'Angel my ass…'_

Amaya: _'He's one hella of an actor...'_

"Ah so? ((Really?)), I'm glad," Amaya replied, warmly smiling. "Can you get the sushi out of that bag please?" She asked, turning to the cupboards and unloading the groceries.

"Sure." He reached in large bag while thinking frantically. _'Damn, damn, damn, ok, divert her, find the baby, good to go, somehow…its not going to be that easy…'_ He stopped for a moment when his hand had landed on soft texture. _'Hair?…'_

"ECCHI-CHAAAN!" Sora sprung up, arms out with a wide grin on her face. Kakashi had jumped back, landing smartly on his bottom.

"Amaya 54, Kaka-Baka 20," Amaya proudly tallied up, looking down on the still sitting figure seemingly in shock. "Soooooo…" The woman began, Kakashi slowly looked up at the imposing figure, "just. What. Was. She. Doing. Out. Side. By. The. _River. _Scarecrow" An audible gulp could be heard while the child happily giggled from seeing a familiar sight.

'_Outside! When did that happen?' _Kakashi mentally held up an 'uh-oh' sign, that look was _SCARY._ He had encountered some of the most bloodthirsty ninjas of the land, fought against murderous beasts, breathed on the face of death numerous times. Maybe he was getting rusty since his shinobi days, or maybe, that look was just plain _SCARY. _

"Oi. I'll deal with you once I put her to sleep," Amaya had lifted Sora out of the bag and carried her while gently patting her back. Sora looked over her mother's shoulder and saw her still sitting father.

One, and only one thought popped into his mind when Amaya had disappeared upstairs. _'RUN. AWAY.'_

When the ominous woman retreated downstairs, all the groceries had been neatly put away with the silver-haired man nowhere in sight. Instead, a note was taped on the door.

_Maa, it seems we don't have any wasabi left. _

_I'll just pop out and get some._

_Love, _

_Your forever affectionate, devoted, caring, doting husband_

Amaya quirked an eyebrow at the ending and walked over to the pantry. The wasabi she had just bought in the market had mysteriously vanished. Her eye started to twitch.

Later, when looking back, Kakashi swore, he absolutely swore that he saw that tiny munchkin smirk at him over Amaya's shoulder. She smirked! He swore it! Why that sneaky, conniving, scheming, manipulative, underhanded, deceitful, _evil_, little imp.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Of course, she just had to inherit her mother's mischievous nature did she? Hmm…mischief + genius trouble. Scratch that. Big trouble. Turning two, the little imp managed complete and intelligible sentences.

"If a tree falls in the forest when no one is around, does it make a sound?"

"…Perhaps…"

"Are humans innately good or evil?"

"…Hmm..don't know about others…but you're pure evil."

"So does that mean some are inherently good and others evil?"

"…Maybe…"

"But then, does every single person have a specific role, destiny to fulfill in life as part of a greater plan? Which side do you believe in Fate vs. Free will?"

"……Hmm? Did you say something?"

Scowl.

"Are there alternate universes out there with infinite possibilities where a single, insignificant but different choice follows a chain of other trivial and important steps in life that determines an entirely different you?"

"……….."

"ECCHI-CHAAN!"

"……..hmm…that couldn't possibly be my little imp…my imp would address me as otou-chan…"

"Why do you read hentai-manga books ecchi-chan?" ((hentai-refers to 'pervert'))

Stumble.

"…Hehe…what makes you think they're hentai books? …How do you even know what hentai means?" Attention temporarily diverted from the orange-jacketed book down to the small figure holding his free hand, large, innocently questioning eyes slightly curtained by silver bangs stared back.

"Maa, that's what okaa-sama says, ecchi-chan." ((okaa-sama – 'mother dearest')) the child replied, with slight cheekiness.

Grumble.

_'Is it me, or did she say that a bit cheekily…how can a two year old be able to sound cheeky in the first place? Grr…that woman is corrupting this girl…'_

"Hurmph…you shouldn't believe everything you hear…" the man countered, returning his eyes to the pages.

"That's true. But why did okaa-chan make you lock up all your orange books in the bookcase with a bolt and key?" (('mommy'))

"…because a two-year old cannot comprehend this kind of literature and might be so confused that her little head explodes…"

A flinch.

A secretive grin. _'She may be cheeky for her age, but she's still two.'_

"What kind of literature?"

"Maa, maa. Do you really want your head to explode?—"

"—No." she quickly replied.

Father and daughter reached the entrance of the town market, upon which the villagers immediately crowded the two and cooed and 'awed' at the two-year old.

"Aww…she's a darling!"

"She has her mother's eyes no doubt, those beautiful treasures."

"ohh…KAWAII!" (('cute'))

At this point, the little imp had long changed her demeanor into that of an adorable toddler sucking her thumb, smiling while shyly hiding behind her father's leg.

"Can you say something little one?" Eager faces grew quiet, waiting for the tot to answer.

"Otou-chan!" The toddler happily answered, eyes curving into smiles while hugging and burying her face into her father's leg. Said father looked down with a disbelieving, twitching face.

"AWWWW…" the crowd cooed together, then slowly departed after uttering farewells.

"Oi. Imp." Kakashi squatted down so he was eye level with the toddler. His eye squinted as if trying to look through the disguise, pupil shrinked to a dot. "Juuust what are you playing at, ne?" ((a questioning expression)) He questioned, poking the tot's nose with a single finger.

"Otou-chaan!" She merely replied, hugging her father's neck. "Elbow-back ride! Elbow-back ride!" Passing villagers glanced and chuckled at the scene. Kakashi sighed then smiled, hoisting the child up so that she was sitting on his shoulders. _'Otou-chan eh?' _He reopened his book then snapped it shut, giving a suspicious look at the seemingly uninterested child who was looking away in the distance, innocently whistling.

_'Amaya would kill me…no, boil me alive, force feed me rat-poison, drill holes in my head, pour acid through them, etc.'_ The man gave a sad sigh and placed the book in its pouch. "Yosh! Ready to go shopping?" (('All right'))

"Hai!" The toddler gave a mock salute. "Mission Make-Okaa-chan-Stop-Being-Sick underway!"

With the shopping done, Kakashi was walking back to their cottage, one hand on Sora's leg to keep the tired-out child from slipping, who was currently snoozing, using his hair as a pillow, and the other holding the bag of flu medicine along with other household items. The child softly murmured in her sleep, "Ecchi-chan…"

_'Tch…even in her sleep…'_

_>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>_

"NO!" Thump of a fist on table.

"You can't deny her something like this! Not this way!"

"Anything! Anything else! Why a ninja!"

"You can't suppress her…it crushes a person's spirit if you do…they will always be lost of who they are…"

A sigh. "I know, I know that you would know this better then I do, but this…this is different…"

"Is it really?"

"…….I just…I don't want her to…live my life…to kill without thought…"

"She won't. All she wants to be is as great as her ecchi-chan." A small, comforting laugh.

"Maybe."

"Ninja I agree, but she better not pick up your reading habits…"

A light, deep chuckle.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

He went through the hand seals again, this time, creating a perfect clone. He released the seal and stretched a bit, he liked to train once in a while to make sure his shinobi skills didn't rust away. He worked with a group of other civilians, acting as part of the guard when bandits and outlaws occasionally visited the small village. That recent crook should not have been able to land a blow; he doubled his training times since then. Amaya sometimes joined him in training and in the guard when the bandits consisted of ninja (the village was a regular mountain town, there were few ninja living there along with themselves), but mostly nursed her garden and tended to Sora. He frowned when recalling the three year old practicing with his shurikens. Despite the awkward, larger size, she was quite accurate in her throwing skills.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>Flashback

"What are you doing?"

Startled eyes guiltily stared down and flickered up then down again. The tree had shurikens and kunais embedded in its trunk, each rooted solidly. Kakashi had been walking home from training upon spotting a familiar silver-haired child.

"What did I tell you about using these?" He quietly but sternly asked, holding up a kunai.

"…Not to touch them…but!"

"But nothing." He firmly concluded. With that, the man quickly took out all the weapons and placed them in his pouch. "Lets go," he stated, taking the little one's hand. A shamefaced child hung her head, silently following her father. After a while, Kakashi broke the tense silence. "Do you realize why you're not allowed to touch such things?" Silence. He continued. "These are not playthings or toys, you could have hurt yourself." The child bit her bottom lip. He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose then crouched down to her eye level, gently taking her cheek in his hand. "Look at me, promise me you won't do this anymore," he softly spoke.

The girl shuffled her feet, "D.. demo…demo!" Her eyes turned fierce as her small hands fisted and looked into her father's. "Demo! I know they're not playthings or toys! I want to train! I want to become a ninja, like you!"

At this, the father's face slightly hardened. "Where did you learn that?"

"…From the kids at school…their parents said you were a shinobi…and okaa-chan was a kunoichi."

Kakashi closed his eye and sighed, "Okaa-chan and I _used _to be ninjas, not anymore. Sora, our last acts as ninjas were in helping to defend against the Kyuubi attack. After that, we came here to live and have you in peace. A ninja's life…isn't so glamorous." Dark, purple eyes grew confused. The father distantly stroked the child's downy hair. "You barely have a childhood as a ninja…" he whispered. Cloudy eyes snapped back to attention. "Maa. Okaa-chan will skin us both alive if we're late for dinner," he stated with his eye curved in its smile.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>End

Kakashi stood still and crossed his arms. "Oi. Imp. You can come out now."

A small figure jumped down from her hiding spot in the trees. He quirked his eyebrow in question. "Still want to be a ninja eh?" Furious nods.

"All right then…you can become a ninja…"

A sun-blinding grin appeared while sparkling amethysts twinkled with joy.

"IF!" The jumping child stopped and looked up expectantly at the figure with his finger in the air.

"You start, from now on, addressing, referring, even mentioning me as, otou-chan, though otou-sama will work too," ((otou-sama – 'father dearest')) he finished, curved eye matching his victorious grin upon looking down at the gaping child who looked as if she lost her favorite toy. She abruptly snorted and crossed her arms, turning her head to the side.

"No dice."

It was his turn to gape, though quickly regaining his composure. "Maa. Maa. Don't know how you're going to become a ninja…"

"Maa, don't know how okaa-chan will react to how much you spent to get the latest, autographed Icha Icha volume," she drawled, casually walking away with her hands behind her head.

Kakashi sweat dropped and stuttered, "ahh…um…matte!"

_'Blackmail…blackmail!'_

_'That. Little. Imp.'_

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Notes: -otou-chan is also used as a dialect in a part of Japan, though it can mean 'daddy'

-the –chan in 'ecchi-chan' is referring to closeness and/or family in this case instead of as an intimate/close friendship.

-the –sama is actually a high, honorific title given to a name, though, otou/okaa-sama can be translated as 'father/mother dearest'

-wasabi is a Japanese condiment that sharply stings your nose. Usually served with seafood.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

(A/N: please correct me if I'm wrong in any of these translations, tell me what you think so far! )


	4. Chapter 2: Cliff Edge of Peril & Mystery

(A/N): By the way: Currently, Kakashi is 35 and the gang is 13.

--For you math people out there...yes, he married young and had a little'un at 22. :-)

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Little Imp

Chapter 2: Cliff Edge of Peril & Mystery

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

_The remaining team members glanced at each other then sped to the river, upon reaching it, swiftly working on an unspoken pact and finished in nearly 5 minutes then taking off after their sensei._

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"Oh. Dear. Kami!" ((God)) The fretful medic-nin went into sheer hysterics once getting over her initial surprise and 'eep!' of when the Jounin had jumped through an open, ceiling window, landing right in front of her.

Oh, she just _had _to have been drinking tea just then, didn't she? Kakashi kept a lazy expression as the medic-nin sheepishly handed him a hand towel to dry off the current face and flopping hair sopping with what smelled skeptically like ginger tea.

"What happened?" The woman instantly asked, face clearly wrinkled in distress and worry, as she called for a stretcher and a few helpers.

"I don't know, my team and I found her like this. Will she be all right?" The last part added hesitantly.

The medic-nin furrowed her brows more after performing a quick chakra scan as the helpers gently took the girl from Kakashi, placing her on the stretcher.

"Take her to Ward 2, " the medic-nin instructed to the aides.

Turning to Kakashi, the ninja pushed up her sleeves and tightened her hair tie.

"I honestly don't know," she softly replied with closed eyes, then turned to briskly walk out the room's doors toward the assigned ward.

"NNNNNNAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH—"

'WUMP!'

Alas, a twitching Naruto lied on the floor, eyes swirling about as Sasuke and Sakura gracefully landed beside him.

"Hn. You were taking too long," the dark-haired teen stated as a dubious foot-imprint on the stunned boy's back became apparent.

"SAASUKE!—Eeeeh? Kakashi-sensei, why do you smell like ginger! Ack!" Naruto bleated, hands flying to protect his nose from the sharp smell. Sakura giggled into her hand as a flung towel smacked Naruto dead in the face.

Seeing his student's inquiring faces searching the ward, Kakashi spoke up "She's been taken in by a medic-nin. No worries." His eye curved into its smile. With the three seemingly satisfied by the statement, he carried on. "Maa. Done with your mission already? Good, I have a new one for you guys." Only Naruto seemed to jump with enthusiasm, flames dancing around in his eyes, as the other two sighed with similar thoughts of _'what now…cleaning pools…raking leaves…'_

"What is it! What is it! Rescuing a princess! Fighting Enemy-nins!" He eagerly asked.

Kakashi closed his eye and crossed his arms sagely as if to create a dramatic pause, then curved his eye up.

"Sponge-bathing the elderly."

A heavy anime fall echoed throughout the halls followed by two aggravated sighs.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Kakashi sped along the rooftops of Konoha, making haste towards the Hokage's office. He had been recently summoned to a rushed meeting, the urgency was clear. Nevertheless, it was a free heaven-sent ticket out of the…mission…He mentally shuddered; the "mission" had turned…disturbing, yet somewhat entertaining at the same time. Thank Kami the elderly believed in bathing suits, ehh…most of them. To see his little students squirm in awkwardness was nothing short of amusing. Even the proud Uchiha squirmed under the circumstances and was dangerously close to passing out quite a few times. Naruto, faired worse, actually fainting quite a few times. He was proud that Sakura had gritted out the entire thing, ah, or was that the other Sakura? Luckily, the usual rivalry between Naruto and Sasuke seemed to have disappeared that, er, mission, he would really have to talk with Hokage-sama about these missions as of late. Kakashi silently chuckled to himself; all three had takenno care to hide their obvious, enraged scowls at the Jounin who sat in the back of the bathhouse beside the open window where the steam wasn't that strong, taking up his usual fix of Icha Icha Paradise. ((Makeout Paradise)).

Upon reaching his destination, his visible eye slightly widened. Every Jounin and Chuunin had been summoned to the main office; the Hokage sat patiently, puffing on his pipe. Every ninja turned upon Kakashi's entrance; some glared, others sighed. The Copy Nin was equally famous as the Chronically-Late-Pain-In-The-Ass-Nin. The elderly man cleared his throat and spoke, "Everyone is here I believe? Good. I'll go straight to the matters then." The crowd immediately silenced, beckoning him to continue.

"Listen closely. First, the Chuunin exams will have to be delayed, most likely suspended for this year." At this murmured speculations picked up, then soon quieted down, urging the Hokage to continue.

"Rumors of Orochimaru gathering forces are true, it is uncertain whether he is an immediate threat though spies have reported his subordinates meeting with the Kazekage of the Sand village as well as the Tsuchikage of the Rock Village." Murmurs grew louder, similar thoughts rippling in the air. Nobody wanted a repeat of the last hideously, bloody war between Konoha and the Hidden Rock Village, the Sand Nin were also renowned for their superb discipline and skill. "Also." Focus sharpened on the Sandaime. "There is detected movement toward the Cloud Village." The room darkened, another Great Ninja War became chillingly possible. The Rock village still harbored bitter resentment from past relations, the Cloud as well in their humiliating defeat when deciding to break the peace treaty. Orochimaru was using these to his advantage.

"Second, be alert, there are reports that at least one or more undercover spies reside in Konoha as we speak. Any strange ninja found or wanting entrance must be brought in for questioning."

Kakashi thought back to the brutalized kunoichi still recovering in the hospital. _'…Could she be one? Her blank hitae-ate is pretty suspicious…' _

"Expect to be called upon for missions outside Konoha. All those except Jounin-sensei in charge of the genin, dismissed." With quick bows, the room swiftly cleared as the Jounins stepped forward.

Sarutobi continued, "I should hope I do not need to tell you to start training the genin much more vigorously. Although the exam will not be taking place, they should be trained to Chuunin level. Especially the rookies." At the latter, he pointedly looked at the three Jounins: Kakashi, Kurenai, and Asuma.

"Hai." The Jounins answered in unison, and departed the room.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

The sensei was taking his time. A very, very, long, sweet, smell-the-roses-along-the-way time. He must have met 8 black cats along the way. Perhaps he got lost on the road leading to the road that led to the other road that met with the actualroad of life. Maybe his hair was in realitya wig and the man was truly Superman, helping little, old ladies to cross the street all over the world, his mask coming into place once realizing the ol' glasses trick wasn't fooling anyone. Or his students were just becoming more paranoid by the minute. Indeed, when said Jounin arrived with his usual smiling eye and cheery greeting, there were no outbursts of opposition. Nay, the three genin simply stood there, in front of the Elderly Care home, as they had been for the past five hours, 10 minutes, and 45 seconds. Previously, those passing by had squinted at the group strangely before recognizing team 7 and tutting; that sensei had a tendency to drive people off the deep end. Let us say, after sponge bathing the elderly whilst a Jounin-sensei runs off early during the mission, their state of mind was not helped.

It was thus so that Kakashi opened his eye to see if his students were actually his, when noticing the crazed, fervor look in their eyes, their heads slowly rising to meet his.

_'Hmm…did I push them too hard this time?…'_

"Maa. Another mission well done it seems." His eye curving up, hoping to get some reaction.

Naruto cracked. "HOW WOULD YOU KNOW! YOU WEREN'T EVEN THERE!" He heaved with a red face, pointing a sharp finger as if to condemn the man.

Ah, well, they weren't completely insane, yet. However, he was not looking forward to training, noticing a slight, feral glint in their eyes.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"…_Protect this with your life…"_

"…_Never look back…"_

"…_You're lucky your looks are what they are…"_

"…_It only takes one, one, dear child, for them to…"_

"…_Maybe someday, you'll remember…" _

"…_Run, run my darling, run…"_

"…_They hate me less here…"_

"_...What is your deepest wish, hope, dream…"_

"… _a devil, I saw it, eyes as crimson as the blood moon…" _

"…_Oi, imp, you're too clever for your own good…"_

_>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>_

"Her body is unresponsive to it, she won't calm down!"

"She must be stabilized, tie down her arms and legs if you must!"

"I…I can't!"

The medic-nin called for backup as the situation worsened. The strange child did this every night. She had not awoken for a week. Instead, she had violent outbursts, yelling jumbled things that made no sense; this was a particularly bad outburst. Tears spilled down her cheeks, hair bedraggled, she swiped her hands around in an animalistic nature.

"We have no choice, tranquilize her," the nin affirmed, mouse brown locks equally disheveled as the thrashing girl. The needle was quickly inserted in her arm; the girl's body froze, and then slumped down limply. The medics sighed in relief and placed fresh bandages on the wounds, most of the weapons had been poisoned; it had been messy work to cleanse the girl's bloodstream. Finished, the nins tucked in the child and left the room, casting worried looks over their shoulders.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

It was the same man. The same man who was always out of reach. The man and the woman. Especially the woman.

_"Run, run my darling, run."_

The voice was always there, so sweet and well-known. But it always sounded sad…run? Run from what? But always her feet would run nevertheless, away from the shadow, and always she would run into those people. And then it was as if she looking out a red colored window. Other times, it would be that man. She loved his floppy hair, his kind, scolding voice. But then, that revolting being would come. The one with the eerie eyes, his unnerving voice. She would run far away from him and then fall into nothingness. Her family would come though, with their smiling faces, but soonthey too would fade away.

_"Maybe someday, you'll remember…for now, forget…"_

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

She looked….

…looked….

…like…

The man sighed, and studied the figure once more. It was late in the night; he had come in to check on the mystifying nin and had staggered back from the resting, young girl. Freshly cleaned and rid of the bloodstains and weapons, her face was much more exposed. Soft, silver-haired bangs lightly rested on her closed eyes, quiet breathing sounds could be heard. But, her face was contorted in pain, fists clenching the blankets tightly. Without thinking, he immediately placed his hand on her forehead and gently made circles with his thumbwhile caressing her hair. The girl slowly calmed down and relaxed, no longer tense.

'…_Just like…when she had nightmares…'_

He tensed and drew back his hand, the girl's brows faintly creasing at the loss of comfort.

'…_Just…who are you?…'_

His attention fell on her possessions laid out neatly besidethe sleeping personon the bed table. The nin's traditional like clothing was cleaned and folded with the blank hitae-ate atop, glimmering secretively, seeming to taunt those puzzling over its mysteries. It was the next object that caused his breath to catch in his throat. A thread-like, almost see through chain holding a silver, tear shaped locket.

"…_Wow, never knew you to be the romantic type…"_

"…_I take great offense to that…" _

It was prying; Kakashi knew it. Nosing into someone else's business where he had no right. But. He had to know. His hand unusually shaking, he opened the locket with a quiet 'click' and gazed upon the picture.

A small, silver-haired girl, looking about 10 in the photo, with eyes the dark, rich hue of wine, sat with a wide grin dominating her face. Holding the girl in her lap, a middle-aged woman with long, silver-white hair and peculiar red-orange eyes serenely smiled back, eyes twinkling. A young man stood beside the two, arms crossed, stormy gray eyes framed by brown hairwere softened at that moment, a tiny smile twitched at the corners of his lips. The soaring mountains rose behind the trio protectively while a dragonfly flew by overhead, seeming to have been caught in the snapshot.

He closed the locket and placed it back next to the hitae-ate, thinking reprovingly to himself.

'…_Baka. Baka, baka, baka_…_How long has it been?…Huh. A long time…' _

Kakashi chastised himself once more. The locket was different anyway, much smaller with a shorter chain; the patterns etched on the jewelry were slightly different as well.

_"…Kakashi, they're…gone…don't live like this anymore. They wouldn't want you to. Stop this. …C'mon, lets go back to Konoha…"_

He took his leave, silently jumping up and out the window. Just catching a light, feather like whisper, floating upwards, "…Ecchi-chan…"

He mistook itas the wind.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

The pearly eye in the sky chanced a peek out from the night clouds, and fleetingly glanced down at a metal object. For one moment, a similar shape flashed across the surface.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

She was not a morning person. Never was. She didn't hear the medic-nin's shrieks of shock and relief, but simply burrowed her head under her pillow more. _'Gah…bright light…mmm…sleep…' _

Thus, she snoozed for about two seconds in the soft recess of under the pillow before the wonderfully, fluffy, soft covering was taken away by some diabolical, fiendish pillow-snatcher. She cracked her right eye open toview the face of this wicked person, only to meet the blinding sunlight. "….Mmphf…go away…" she croaked, waving her hand in a general direction while pulling the blanket over her head.

"Come now young lady, we were worried about you!" an unknown voice exclaimed, the blankets were pulled off as said girl popped her head up and scowled, squinting her eyes against the harshness of the sun. Her sight gradually adjusted though, and stared around her surroundings wide-eyed. She was in a large room filled with beds that contained a few patients including herself. It was then that she was nearly choked to death by a spoon. "You've been out for a week! We need to get some solid food into you!" More spoonfuls of porridge followed this statement, and another and another until her cheeks resembled that of a chipmunk's.

"You're going to choke your own patient if you continue that." A lighthearted voice rang out.

With a loud gulp, the girl swallowed the food and blinked awhile, regaining her bearings.

'…_Ran out of village being chased by those weird people, ran away from some guy, fell out of a tree, ending up at a hospital…okay………' _

As she continued to think, her shoulders slumpedwhile a sorrowful expressionpulled on her face as she stared down at the blankets.

"Ano…Are you okay…?"

The girl snapped out of her thoughts and looked towards theinquiring person. Blue eyes suddenly appeared centimeters from her own and stared back puzzlingly.

'…_Are those…whiskers?...'_

Before she could ponderher last thought, blue was replaced with pink and green. "Naruto! Don't stare rudely at people like that!"

The poor boy rose from the floor, nursing his new head bump.

"Ah, gomen ne ((sorry)), he's always being a baka." The kunoichi bashfully stated.

'…_Eh? Pink hair?…Meh, I've seen stranger…'_

"I'm Sakura, that's Sasuke-kun." She stated the last part a bit quieter with a light blush and smile. The girl looked over to see the big fuss.

"EEEH! YOU'RE THAT BLUE GUY!" The young teen hollered, jumping to her feet so that she stood atop the bed, clad in a hospital gown while fiercely pointing a finger somewhat held back by hand IV's and tubes.

The medic-nin stoppedher efforts injabbing a spoonful of porridge, mask or no mask, into Kakashi's mouth after the choking comment as both looked up at the comical scene. Sasuke merely blinked, eyes slightly wider then usual, but soon returned to his usual, nonchalant poise with his back against the wall, arms crossed. The silence was shortly interrupted by a loud guffaw. "HAAA! HAHA! Oi! Sasuke! Blue Guy! Hahaha!"

"Better then being a dobe."

The gleefully leering boy instantly shifted gears into that of a full-out '_die-you_' glare. The dark-haired Uchiha mirrored Naruto's stare, it would be unsurprising if one or both suddenly combusted into flames with the searing intensity between the two.

"Whaaat did you say! Teeemee!"

"Hn. You heard me dobe."

With a wild battle-roar, the orange suited boy sprinted towards his enemy, fist clenched and drawn back ready to strike. He swung, but missed by a hair and continued to swing repeatedly while pumping his legs madly. Yet, he seemed to continually miss while staying rooted in the same spot no matter the speed of his run.

"Naruto. Save your energy for training." Kakashi calmly stated, his finger holding on to the back of the boy's collar while hisfree hand held up a shady, orange-jacketed book. A shock of silver hair curtly obstructed the reader's view. The recently awoken girl hadabruptly popped her head in front of the pages so that the words were upside down to her. Kakashi lifted the book higher though, as she examined the cover.

"…Icha Icha Violence? Haven't read that one before…Is it good? I love reading books!" The girl sitting on the floor smiled up at the sensei, her eyes curved upwards, while she waited expectantly for an answer.

"…Hmm…maa, in my opinion, they are quite enjoyable to read and the detailed descriptions are superb." He concluded, his eye curving into its smile, matching those of the girl's. Meanwhile, his three students along with the medic-nin gave distrustful looks at the Jounin with narrowed, twitching eyes.

"OUT!" The nin suddenly shouted, pushing the team towards the exit. "I appreciate your concern for the young lady, but my patient still has some tough recovery left!"

"Ah, we'll be off then, just passed by to see how she was doing." With that, the group walked off to the training grounds, though their curiosities were only magnified more instead of being contented.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Once making sure the invaders had left, the nin continued, "Now, make yourself comfortable. Is there anything you need dear?" The patient thought a bit then replied cheerily, "Yes, is there a copy of Icha Icha Violence I could read in my spare time?"

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>


	5. Part II: Bunnies & Pencils

Disclaimer: Crap, I keep forgetting to put these on here 'I do not own Naruto'

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Little Imp

Part II: Bunnies and Pencils

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"_Maa. Maa. Don't know how you're going to become a ninja…" _

"_Maa, don't know how okaa-chan will react to how much you spent to get the latest, autographed Icha Icha volume," she drawled, casually walking away with her hands behind her head. _

_Kakashi sweat dropped and stuttered, "ahh…um…matte!"_

'_Blackmail…blackmail!'_

'_That. Little. Imp.' _

_>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>_

Okay…so…she was smarter then he thought. He secretly admitted that, though he partly made excuses along the lines of going easy on his own four year old child with his out of practice shinobi skills….and…and….the sun was in his eyes! A fly had flown into his mouth too!

"Didn't you say '_never_ underestimate your opponent'? Eh? Ecchi-chan?"

'…_Cheekiness…I. Hate. Her. Cheekiness….'_

More snickering.

It had been a while, but after seeing numerous villains and sadistic enemy-nins displaying their best 'bloodthirsty, murderous glare of ultimate demise just before their knife/sword/other sharp metal objects/jutsu/big, heavy object(s)/creature summoning/pink bunnies/etc came at him', Kakashi could imitate it quite accurately with a few added touches of his own. No. No laughing; it was quite true. He always remembered that particular deranged lunatic that traveled with and used a horde of tiny, pink bunnies to attack with. It was not a humorous matter; those monsters had exceptionally pointy teeth and he had a nasty allergic reaction to their fur. It was for this reason that he was always paranoid of rabbits of any sort. He despised those pink bunny slippers Amaya wore constantly to spite him; she had even gotten Sora her own pair. He refused to touch the pair she had bought for him.

The girl couldn't help it as a shiver went through her spine while sweat dropping. She had only seen that look directed at her and okaa-chan's slippers for some strange, unknown reason in which okaa-chan would only snigger at when asked why ecchi-chan hated the slippers so much. The look was directed at her once though, when on a sluggish, dull day, she used an illusion on a block of wood to make it look like a specific orange book and secured it on fishing line and hook and had held the rod over a river just to see how obsessed ecchi-chan truly was. Unfortunately, his overriding emotions cut off his usual ability to see through the genjutsu and he let slip some colorful words, in which he was severely chewed out for later, as the girl amused herself by experimenting with different fishing line lengths. Every time the man stepped forward, the line dropped closer to the water. However, she and the rodhad beensnatched away to a safe distance from the river by Kakashi, his clone on the opposite river bank had disappeared with a 'poof!' The book had also vanished with a 'poof!' leaving a block of wood in its place. The girl dangling in the air held up with a firm grip by the back of her shirt had given her best puppy dog eyes show yet.

The glare would have been more effective if it were not for the entertaining circumstances. Kakashi stood, or rather, hung upside down by his bounded feet. A net tightly clung to and gripped his body, immobilizing any movements. In the meanwhile, Sora took no care to muffle herdelighted giggles as she hung upside down to meet the man eye to eye, holding onto a rope with her feet and legs while poking him on the nose.

"Hee..hehehe, I'm waiting for an answer," she continued brightly. The trapped man only narrowed his eyes further.

"Why yes, you should never underestimate your opponent _or _let your guard down."

Sora: O.o;;;

She nearly lost her grip on the rope as the netted figure disappeared in a poof while the genial voice behind her continued. "It also helps not to get cocky either." Before the child had begun to turn her head, the rope was snipped above and she tumbled down to the ground. Her fall was cut short though, with her own net.

Kakashi lazily sat cross-legged on a tree branch facing the fuming girl and began in a lecturing tone. "See? Imp, you got too smug and lowered your defenses; it's your own fault you ended up like this. Also, you didn't think you could really defeat me, now did you?" He finished merrily, eye curving up. The tot sulked and sat in the net crossing her arms, thinking it was unfair that she still wasn't allowed to touch any sharp weapons.

The man looked over at the pouting child and lightly laughed. She had learned everything he and Amaya taught her at an extraordinary rate, soaking up the knowledge and developing skills rapidly. He had no doubt that in Konoha, she would have graduated the academy by now. His restrictions to weapons though, had not stopped that rogue from finding ways around it. Yes, sharpened pencils were technically not considered weaponry, but they still met their mark; Kakashi unconsciously rubbed his shoulder. It had been a mistake of his to dare her to come up with a way to use cotton balls instead of pencils as weapons just to see her fail as well as to save him some pain. In the beginning, he had not meant for the training to become serious, just some basic taijutsu and ninjutsu for fun, nothing resolute. She soon continued to surpass these expectations, demanding for more. He reluctantly gave in after three days of pencil throwing.

His reminisce broke off as a small, pink bunny wiggled its nose at him.

'_What the—!' _

Out of complete reflex he stood and hurled shurikens at the dreadful being. The rabbit jumped up, dodging the whizzing objects that, instead, cut open the bottom of the closed net. As the creature descended, an all too familiar 'poof!' sounded as the child landed safely on a nearby branch. Blinking for a moment, Kakashi realized the truth and scowled deeply at the now empty net.

"You also said to use things to your advantage at a useful time."

He nearly stumbled off the branch but regained his footing and swiveled around to thegirl calmly sitting beside him on the branch. She insolently retained her pink bunny ears and nose and turned and looked up.

"Riiight ecchi-chan?" Her ears tweaked while her nose wiggled. Cheeky smile met dagger-edged glare.

"Advantage, not exploiting," the low voice mumbled, eye twitching in time with the tweaks of the rabbit ears.

"Taking advantage, exploiting, what's the difference?" The bunny/girl stated, holding her hands up while shrugging her shoulders.

Smile. Nose. Wiggle. Wiggle.

Glare. Eye. Twitch. Twitch.

"There's a big difference."

"Ah so? By the way, why _are_ you so scared of pink bunnies?"

For a moment, he did not answer but continued to glower down upon the smiling bunny/girl. He scoffed and turned his nose up. "I'm not _scared _of pink colored rabbits."

"Liar! Liar, liar pants on fire!" the child happily shouted, jumping up and down on all fours. Indeed, the man's pants were undeniably on fire as smoke started to curl out and erupt into flames at the bottom hems of the pants. Sora giggled with glee and clutched her stomach while falling onto her back. Meanwhile, the wide-eyed man had begun to panic and shook his leg to extinguish the flames, careful not to spread it to the nearby foliage.

"…Heeeheeeheeheehehe…"

"…Grrr…I thought I told you not to play with cotton balls!"

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

He knew this day was coming. He was no fool. He prepared himself for the inevitable. Steeled himself against it. Had run through all possible explanations. And finally picked out one that seemed most believable and probable. Then, discarded that story. And discarded the next. But he had a surefire one now…that one was also scratched out later. But this time, he had a definite plan. He thought confidently to himself and mentally patted himself on the back while also rewarding himself with a cookie.

Her mouth moved as if in slow motion as he saw the words coming.

"Where do infants come from?"

"From a female's womb, as in, inside their abdomen."

"I know that, Mrs. Takanori is already 7 months with child, but how are children made?"

"Maa. Ask okaa-chan, she knows."

"I did, she told me to ask you and added that you would say something like that."

His simple, beautiful plan shattered. The carefree child swung her legs back and forth while sitting on bridge fence, her back to the village's main river while licking her ice cream cone. She looked up expectantly at the curiously sweat dropping man.

'…_I'll get that woman for this…'_

"Simply put, when a man and a woman love each very much and only after they get properly married, through the power of love a child magically forms inside the woman's belly." He nearly gagged while saying the last bit. _'…Power of love? How clichéd can it get…'_ He nervously laughed in his mind and rubbed the back of his head while the child narrowed her eyes and scrutinized the man's face.

"…You're not telling the entire truth…spill it."

"Maa, maa, so you want to know eh?"

Impatient nods.

"Hmm…" Kakashi stood up and put on a solemn face then started in a majestic tone, enunciating each word while grandly gesturing with his hands. "The creation of another human being is a most sacred event overseen by all the spirits. When a woman reaches a certain age, her…chakra changes allowing her to receive a child. Then, when she and a man share mutual love and once the magic forces of marriage bind them, their chakras…mingle together. Spirits then take some of this mix and hiiigh in the sky, in the utmost planes of heaven, they create a bundle of radiant energy in which they send down to the earth at night in the form of a shooting starthat lands right in the woman's tummy." He finished the tale with a poke in the enraptured child's stomach, it also being a ticklish spot; she gave a short burst of laughter.

"…Wooooow…" The girl looked up with large, amazed eyes. Kakashi looked slightly shocked then triumphant.

'_..Ha! She bought it!..Nicely done Kakashi…'_

"…stop lying." She coolly stated with closed eyes, reverting back to licking her ice cream cone.

'…_or..not…'_

"Pffth, how do you know its not the truth?" He retorted, crossing his arms while discreetly popping his eye open and looking down to see if any smoke was coming out of his pants. Sora took her time finishing her last bit of the cone and took a deep, knowing breath.

"Because…" She gravely began, crossing her arms in similar fashion. Kakashi's eyebrow started to twitch in impatience.

"…Because…your nose grows slightly longer whenever you lie."

The man suspiciously inspected the child's face for any telltale smirk that would give it away. She opened her eyes and frowned at the unconvinced man. "Hmm…seriously, I thought you knew already…" she shrugged with one shoulder and hand and looked up blankly at the man.

'_Tch…her acting skills are just as good as mine…'_

It was only when said liar casually turned away and flicked some unseen object off his shoulder to inconspicuously glance at his reflection in the river that the victorious smirk appeared on the child's face.

It didn't look longer did it? No, it was just the running water that was distorting the image. Of course it didn't grow when he lied. That was preposterous. He snorted and turned back to now standing child.

"No, the water didn't distort it, your nose really does grow longer when you lie."

He huffed once more and leaned back against the bridge post.

"Maa. You're right. I did lie."

The smirk appeared again as she cast him a knowing look. "Ha! You _were _lying—"

"Yup, you were sent up from the deep depths of the devil's lair, imp." His eye curved as he widely grinned.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

The young child napped soundly in her bed, unaware of the two onlookers peeping in through the door.

"She's really pooped today."

"…Yup, it surprises how quickly she's improving…though…I _never _recalled teaching her that water jutsu…" The man quirked his eyebrow at the woman.

"…Heh, I still have some tricks up my sleeve." She winked back mischievously while tapping the side of her nose and headed downstairs. Kakashi joined her in the kitchen as she made tea.

"Speaking of tricks…what was this about telling her to ask _me _where babies came from?" He inquired with an underlying tone of interrogation. Amaya proceeded to smile and hum a random, happy tune while brewing the hot beverage.

"One lump or two?" she brightly asked.

"…Two lumps…of _sugar_." He cautiously watched the sugar cubes drop into the cup. Of course, she would think it to be funny if he got whacked in the head two times every time he forgot to specify. Getting sharp pencils thrown at him, occasionally set on fire, couple of head bumps once in a while, walking into glass cleaned…too…thoroughly, saran wrapped doorways, and his favorite one of the week–ultra invisible fishing lines wired across various places in and outside the house. He mentally sighed. Honestly, one day, the paranoia will eventually cause him to crack. Though, he had to admit that it kept his awareness skills quite acute. Occasionally, he playfully spat with Amaya on the misfortune that Sora couldn't reflect her father's more upright nature then her mother's impish character in which the mother would retort how chronic tardiness, perverted habits, and a laid back, careless attitude was upright indeed. This was countered with how a devious, impulsive, scheming, conspirer set out to turn his own child against him was just as bad, likely worse. It was then that, if there were any, the company over would smile and shake their heads while the couple bickered, pointing out how the true misfortune was that the child was a mix of all of these characteristics with her own individual traits blended in. She had started kindergarten a year early, though she was far further ahead in studies, and the teacher expected no less as the child somehow managed to arrive late everyday to class.

"_Ah, haha, gomen, you see, this black cat crossed my path…"_

"…_you see, there was this injured sparrow along the way…"_

"…_and so I had to search for this four leaf clover…"_

"…_I got lost on the path to enlightenment…" _

"…_um…did I already mention the one with the cat…" _

Everyone also agreed that she had definitely inherited the trademark smirk and eye twinkle from her mother that revealed she was up to no good. Interestingly, the girl also adorned a black headband over her left eye in mock imitation of her father's eye patch. Her rabid hunger of literature had originally stemmed from orange-jacketed books the father curiously blushed and giggled over and she had replaced them with other books of various genres. They were not thin, large print books of simple nursery rhymes and 'The Sky is Blue' though, but rather the opposite with titles of 'Philosophy and Theory' and other works intentioned for young adults instead of a four year old. The genius factor was recognized by those who paid close attention and looked past the little one's childish facade put up for the rest besides those close to her.

Kakashi took his tea and sat down at the table. "You still haven't answered my question…" The woman in question continued to hum absentmindedly, seemingly not to hear the question as she sat down as well, sipping her tea.

Finally she looked up in feigned innocence, "Hmm? Did you say something?"

Despite the answer, he continued, "Maa, I'm surprised you would trust me with something like that…" As if to illustrate this point he carefully started applying the weatherproof lamination book cover he had just gotten that day over the second volume of a suspiciously orange colored book, sliding his tea a very far distance from the book.

"Hmm, of course I would," she cheerfully replied. For a moment, the man looked up with a look of slight disbelief and pride that he was trusted.

"You're not that stupid." She smiled, but an eye glinted, promising danger. He fought the reflex to gulp; he learned quite well to heed that glint.

"Anyways, she saw through it," he replied, reverting back to the book at hand; concentrating as a surgeon would during a crucial operation. He paused midway, however, and then asked uncertainly, "…Does my…nose look longer?" Amaya tilted her head to the side and blinked puzzlingly. The longer she stared, the more worried the man grew. "…Well?"

"…Actually…" Having gotten up and standing next to the increasingly concerned man, her dark purple eyes peered closer and observed the man's nose. She drew back and held her chin in a somber pose. "Hmm…just as I thought…" Trailing off, the woman suddenly zipped out the door. "I'm needed at the gardens, I'll be back soon!" She happily chirped while turning so that he couldn't see her amused giggles.

"Waai—!" But the swiftly shut door met his call. Scowling, Kakashi turned and walked to stand in front of a mirror.

"Hmm…" he began, rubbing his chin, "I am not the sexiest man alive."

His nose remained unchanged.

Glaring at the mirror, as if willing his nose to grow, he focused and repeated the statement. After several minutes and still seeing no response, he grumbled and swiftly took off to snatch that woman and bring her back to demand a full explanation.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

His back was sore. Very, very sore. After two weeks, his patience and will relented. Two weeks of non-stop pencil throwing. At first, he easily caught them, moving only the slightest and never looking up, no matter the speed or number thrown, and discarded them on the floor. Then it grew tiresome. She was stubborn. He finally stopped moving altogether and allowed the pencils to poke then bounce off as he did various tasks. It was especially annoying and distracting while rereading his favorite novels. But he continued to play the ignore game and refused to give in. On the fifth day, along with pencils, uncapped markers were added in. The child had amused herself by dotting a multi colored smiley face on the back of her father's neck. Well, the target had thought, at least it didn't hurt as much as pencils. Then permanent markers came into the mix. Over time, she decided to explore new mediums with colored pencils, stickers, gel pens, marker stamps, stick on body jewelry, and spitballs. It was so that for two weeks a daily 'masterpiece of human art', as thekid liked to call it, was created at the end of the day with an extremely amused mother proudly patting her child on the head despite the death glares the 'art' gave.

On the day Kakashi cracked and had allowed the child to train with weapons, the theme Sora had decided on for that day was an Egyptian princess. The transformation was nearly complete with gold colored body jewelry decorating his face, arms, and legs to look like manacles and actual jewelry pieces. Dots of various colors and sizes created intricate tattoos encircling his exposed skin. All of his long sleeved clothing had mysteriously vanished a week prior. Amaya had innocently claimed that they all needed mending, a lot of mending. He didn't dare go and buy some more, the permanent marker ones took a lot of rubbing to reduce the patterns to a faint but visible trace. Indeed, some tattoos had adorned his face. She had even been kind enough to give him pronounced Egyptian style eyelashes, brow, and light, pink blush on his cheeks, highlighting the feminine look.

'…_Ignore…just ignore…and it will stop, and I win, yes…'_

He was not slightly insane. Poke. Poke. Or irritated. Poke. Poke. Or twitchy. Poke. Poke. Stick. In fact, he was at his usual, carefree, lazy, calmness.

"_Just where do you get all of these pencils?_" He suddenly jumped up in a very unprincess-like manner and snapped the caught pencil in his hand.

"Hmm?" Sora stopped twirling the pencil in her hand and looked up, "oh, from places…" She gave her quirky grin.

"Places?" He asked in an intimidating voice.

"Yes, places." A voice behind him stated as a colored pen met its mark on the back of his neck, completing the pattern. The bunshin in front of Kakashi disappeared in a poof while the girl behind himlaughed wickedly. In his attempt to rush off to the bathroom to pick, scrape, rub, and wash off the daily 'artwork', a bright, camera flash blinded him for a moment and he staggered backwards.

"Oh my, your royal ladyship, this humble woman would like to ask the whereabouts of her husband." Amaya deeply bowed before the uncharacteristically seething man, er, princess, while holding the camera behind her back.

"…You win…"

"Ah, Ecchi-chan did you say something?" The child popped up next to him and put her hand around her ear.

"…You win…"

And so, mother and child continued to laugh uncontrollably while the man in the bathroom grumbled at how the eyelashes just wouldn't come off.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"The trick to aiming is following through with your wrist—" Sharp wind cut closely around the figure as solid thuds rang out. Kakashi coolly stepped forwards and turned to see the perfectly drawn figure in the tree, outlined with shurikens and kunais right down to his pointing finger. He turned back to the child lying on her stomach with her feet swinging in the air, occupied with examining a bumblebee on a dandelion.

"Pencils are harder to throw then kunais," she stated airily as she coaxed the bee on her finger.

"Hmm…you missed a spot…"

Frowning, Sora looked up to see that the supposedly perfectly drawn figure held a flaw near the arm where a shuriken was missing. Kakashi lazily held up the missing piece that he had caught, "This one, would have cut through my arm…unless…you meant to do that…" He raised his eyebrow skeptically.

The girl sat up and stared at the shuriken. _'…Oops…'_

Rubbing the back of her head she nervously laughed, "…Ehehe…I was just testing you…"

"…Right…"

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>


	6. Chapter 3: Mutual Mistrust

(A/N) Hmm…have you figured out some of the mysteries yet…

Interesting Fact: For those who don't know, it is actually pretty normal and common in Japan for Japanese children (elementary school years-usually grow out of it afterwards) to play a regular "game", like the American punch buggy/wedgie, where they clasp their hands together, stick out their first fingers and jam them up another's anus (butt) no matter the gender. Its called Kancho in Japan. Its considered more of a childish prank in Japan rather then a criminal offense as in other countries. Fun, ne?

:-)

Disclaimer: 'I do not own Naruto'

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Little Imp

Chapter 3: Mutual Mistrust

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

_Once making sure the invaders had left, the nin continued, "Now, make yourself comfortable. Is there anything you need dear?" The patient thought a bit then replied cheerily, "Yes, is there a copy of Icha Icha Violence I could read in my spare time?"_

_>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>_

The medic-nin had given her request a funny look and then glared at the door the sensei walked out of. "…Grr…that _hentai_…"

Even though her request had been politely declined and replaced with other objects to pass the time, she was always a hardheaded girl and very curious as well. Hence, her cheeks grew redder the more she skimmed through the book as she sat up late in the night under the blankets with a flashlight.

After having solving the Rubik's cube for the 24th time in the past half hour, she had sighed.

'…_Boring…soooo boring…'_

Despite the nin's 'you still have poison in your system, you must continue to rest and recover!' she had listened with half an ear and focused her attention out the window. She had placed a clone in the hospital bed that night and snuck out to stretch her muscles a bit, as well as to make a little trip to the library. '_Poison? What poison?'_ The escapee had raced out in the night and explored the village a bit, loving the exhilarating feeling of a night run.

Traveling by rooftop, she soon found the closed library and easily got in. It was not stealing, hardly, just borrowing without permission. However, the puzzled girl hadn't been able to find the curious Icha Icha Violence until she looked it up in the catalog and came across it, under the restricted area for adults. Ignoring the 'only 18 and older allowed' sign, she had nicked the book and quickly rushed back before the nins discovered the clone replacement. Finding no one waiting to scold her and the bunshin still in place, with a grin, she had eagerly dismissed the clone and began skimming.

It was then that the shamefully blushing girl snapped the book shut, wide-eyed. Yes, it was…quite descriptive…very enjoyable to read huh? Hiding the book under the pillow, she shook her head and tutted, hentai indeed. Unable to sleep from her run and with…certain images flashing through her mind… the girl sat up and read up on more appropriate literature on many countries she had never even heard of.

She had found out that the village she was resting in was called Konoha, the Hidden Leaf Village in Fire Country. She had been greatly relieved that she had gotten to the right village and soon gotten drawn into the history of the shinobi world. The young teen was thoroughly intrigued; she had never been outside of her own village, the village that she had foolishly thought was its own little world with nothing else but wildlife existing outside of it. Then again, her village was especially isolated. The girl abruptly snorted though, when coming across the mention of her own hometown in the heavy history textbook.

……_is regarded as a legend however as its location is unknown and any known ninja from this land has never been identified with exceptions by unreliable sources. Information is limited on this village though it is claimed that the shinobi of the village have exceptional control over water even more so then those of the Mist and Rain. Legend states how the entrance to this village appears once a month during the duration of the…… _

"…Pff…legend…"

When sunlight had crept around, she had turned off the flashlight and continued to absorb the information. She had recently dressed and washed, adamant on leaving the stuffy hospital that day. Her mind swirled with information of the Great Ninja Wars, alliances, foundation dates, and the Kages of villages. A polite cough from outside interrupted her.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

He looked on with a raised forehead and lightly chuckled. Upon hearing the awakening of the mysterious ninja, he had come down to question the girl himself. However, said girl was nowhere in sight as a fortress of musty, bulky books surrounded the entire bed, stacked high in the air. Upon coughing, a book was taken out and a purple eye stared back out from the open gap then curved upwards into a smile.

A stack of books was pushed to the side as the girl sat on the bed and smiled back and bowed her head, recognizing the figure in one of the previously read textbooks. "Ohayo-gozaimasu Hokage-sama!" ((formal—good morning))

The Sandaime blinked in surprise at her acknowledgement then looked more closely at the titles of the books. He smiled in return and nodded his head, "Ah, reading up on world history hmm?"

"Mmhmm." She smiled. _'…Its okay…most of Konoha shinobi can be trusted, she said so herself…'_

The Hokage examined the girl for a bit, taking in her blank hitae-ate that slanted in a familiar way over her left eye, the shock of silver-white hair was also noticed. She wore a typical ninja netting underneath her short, white kimono like apparel that came down just above her knees. Her footwear was also not of standard shinobi sandals but was more like a zori ((--Japanese thong-sandals, like flip-flops--)) but with crisscrossing black, cloth straps that went up and tied off at midcalf. Her position as a kunoichi was confirmed when, instead of an obi ((--wide sash used to tie off a kimono--)), a sash like brace encircled her left side, seeming to be oval shaped if laid out flat, and tied off at her right hip, the rounded tips fairly close to touching. From a distance, it would seem the brace was an ordinary decoration, but Sarutobi noted the exceptionally well crafted metallic amour designed to be strong yet light weighted underneath the solid brace cloth: a mix of light and dark green with hints of gold colored lines weaving in an intricate pattern, leaves fell faintly in the background throughout the other complex, curling patterns. The same patterns and colors reflected that of her nearly see through cloak whose tips, if she were standing, would fall to her ankles, also intended to be lightweight and not to be much of a burden. The cloak was attached to a single, thick, and handbreadth wide leather strap worn across the left shoulder, resting near the right hip. Hints of the cape began atop the shoulder, coming down slightly, showing on the front to come down to base of neck. Though he could not see any other possessions besides three scrolls hanging horizontally on the end of the shoulder strap at her hip, he was well aware of the many hidden weapons she hid underneath her long sleeves that grew wider nearer the wrists. The Hokage was positive there were more hidden weapons ready to be unsheathed or activated at any given moment. Nevertheless, her garb suggested that of a traveler or a person accustomed to roving outside often.

"Yes, I am the Hokage and I'm sure you've found out you are currently in Konoha. Please introduce yourself and if you do not mind, these are troubled times and we must not take any chances so I'll be asking you a few questions. For instance, a blank hitae-ate like yours isn't exactly common."

'_Blank?…' _She turned her eye upwards at her hitae-ate then took it off and examined it. "It is blank…" When dressing in the morning, she hadn't noticed the blank state and now stared at the forehead protector bafflingly. "Funny…it wasn't blank like this…it had a symbol on it like everyone else's."

"Symbol?" Sarutobi queried.

"Oh, gomen kudasai ((--formal-sorry)) Hokage-sama. Let me introduce myself, I am Nakata Sora…"

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>A while later…

" … Legends, no matter how mythical, must have some truth to take root. Though, symbol or not, it would still be suspicious so…" The Hokage then lightly pressed his finger upon the metal of the hitae-ate that rested slantingly on her forehead. The Konoha leaf symbol then appeared on the blank surface. "If needed be, you returned from the Rain village, where you transferred temporarily to further your studies, and is now a Leaf genin."

The girl nodded thoughtfully, absorbing the new identity.

"Yet, if I may delve, your village—"

"—Its gone. It's destroyed." She curtly stated this; the sorrow filled her eye once more as the Hokage sighed.

"I see, I am truly sorry for this loss, but you may stay here in Konoha as long as you wish, perhaps you can find some peace here for the time being." He softly spoke.

"Thank you Hokage-sama. But, where and how will I live?"

"Ah, that has already been settled," the Sandaime stated and then announced the next part with a twinkle in his eye, "you will live with and be under the care of a Jounin sensei and operate with his genin team, speaking of which, he should be here very soon to pick you up before the medic-nins tries to detain you for another month." He lightly chuckled at this part and smiled.

She smiled back and repeated her thanks.

"This Jounin shall be informed of your true origins, I trust him, there is no need to be more stressed under a falsity. Now then, I must take my leave, is there anything else you wish to tell me?" he paused at the doorway.

"No, there's nothing else to say." She lied.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"But can the child be trusted, after all, it is quite a tale."

"She seems to be withholding details, but I believe she speaks the truth."

"I also question her verity. The girl may be a spy. How can you easily trust her Sandaime-sama?"

"I have my hunches on the girl, in time the truth will come to light."

"Hunches…do you truly believe she could be…"

"It is possible."

"And…"

"That too."

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Half an hour came and went. Then an hour, two hours, now it was nearing three hours. Two and half hours since the Hokage had left and said the Jounin would be here to pick her up.

'…_Soon huh…no, it was supposed to be very soon…'_

She pondered various reasons for this lateness while playing target practice on the wall where she had tacked up a paper with a general, stick figure man wearing the Konoha Jounin uniform drawn on it. At first, she was excited at the prospect of finally leaving the stuffy hospital and being able to move around again. Then she waited. And waited. And waited. And grew more irritated as time passed. True, during this time she admitted to herself that she used to be quite well known for her lateness, but not when picking up a very cranky person who wanted out of the hospital, _now. _Once two hours had rolled by, she had decided that this person deserved a very justified lesson in punctuality.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Kakashi strolled along the hallways with his hands in his pockets. He had been surprised when the Hokage had told him he would be the guardian of the girl for the time being. He had started to protest that he could hardly care for a child himself, especially with the recently added S-class missions, much less then a young teenage girl bound to have mood swings and be trouble. The latter part had continued silently in his mind. Yet, the Hokage had remained firm and already took care of all necessary preparations. He opened the door to the ward the girl was kept in.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

If it were not for his particular reflexes, he would have probably been soaked with the hot bucket of water hanging just above the door that tipped over when the door opened a good distance. As he hurriedly dodged to the right, a volley of kunais charged at him from both left and right. He quickly jumped as the weapons clanged with each other and fell to the floor. Even in the midst of milliseconds, trained senses had him jerk his head to the side and miss hitting against the hanging object that was likely a trigger to another trap. Just as he landed safely to the ground, the hanging object then exploded into thick smoke that seemed to cling and latch onto Kakashi's skin. On the floor, the hot, spilled water reacted with the smoke and rapidly thickened into pasty glue that stuck fast to the Jounin's feet. A harmless blanket then floated down to land on the man, which was quickly but puzzlingly caught. And then another floated down. They soon started to descend in a fury and piled up to the man's waist. The blankets seemed to rapidly absorb the surrounding paste and harden into a cocoon. He turned his head in the direction of a light giggle.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

She had not expected him to so quickly notice and dodge the water; his feet had been at least caught. Nor did she think he would notice the smoke bomb, but no matter, it had been a chain reaction time release after the kunais had been activated.

'…_Hmm…smarter then I thought…but still not quite…' _

So, sitting atop a high stack of books, she quietly laughed at the show. As the falling blankets stopped with the cocoon up to his neck, he glared at the girl daring to laugh.

"Did I miss the joke?"

Shehurriedly stopped and gaped with disbelief at the empty cocoon displaying no signs of a breakout.

"How—"

"Clone substitution. When the water spilled. You blinked."

The girl turned and saw the Jounin lazily stretched out on the bed. "Nakata Sora I presume, you may call me sensei, or Kakashi-sensei."

"Hey, ecchi."

The man looked up a bit ruffled, "Sensei."

"Hey, ecchi-_sensei_, what's the big idea, huh! I—" Sora cut off when realizing she was scolding an empty bed.

"Maa, don't want to keep the team waiting any longer, c'mon." The Jounin was already out the door; waving with his hand to follow, as the other held open a certain book that caused the girl to flush momentarily then narrow her eyes.

"Ecchi…" she mumbled under breath, and followed after.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"EEHHH!" The nin's broom fell and lied quite juvenile like to the large mess in front the doorway of the room. The great cocoon looked especially peculiar.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

One could only brood for so long before brooding grew too tiresome, running out of things to brood on, and brooding the objects of the brooding all brooded out. One could only admire, drool, blush, be ignored, be annoyed by another, and violently silence the annoying one before one lost the will to restart the chain of actions once more. One could only glare, curse, yell, plead, get rejected, and get hit before dots started appearing in the vision from glaring too much, the throat got hoarse, and before too many head bumps caused a concussion.

One would think that the three would be used to such rituals and would at least bring a book, puzzle, shougi set, origami paper; eat food, play duck, duck, goose and such to pass the time. No such objects orpasstimes existed, but instead three heads continued to nod off in the rising heat of the sun.

"Hey, good mor—afternoon."

The trio immediately snapped into focus, and the ritual ensued.

"OI!" The two growled, shaking their fists menacingly as the other huffed, displaying disproval.

"Ahaha, gomen, gomen," the Jounin began, rubbing the back of his head, " I had to pick up your new team member see?" With this he gestured his hand to the girl beside him.

'_Who the hell are you fooling!' _"…..Eh…new team member?" Sakura uncertainly asked, worrying about her sensei's state of mind while Naruto glared all the more.

"This is the worst, lame-ass excuse yet!"

"Hmm?" Perplexed at their responses, Kakashi turned to where his hand was presenting…empty space. The clear space of air seemed to jump out and back at him.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

'…_Huh, a constant brooder, a girl with split-personality disorder, a hyper loudmouth, and a tardy ecchi…'_ The concealed girl in the training ground's treetops chuckled slightly at the delightful, fun mix of people. A swiftly thrown kunai cut off her cheerfulness, as it accurately lodged in the branch above her head.

"You can come out now."

Kakashi hardly flinched as his own knife landed next to his foot by a hair's breadth soon followed by a descending, white blur.

"What's up." The jolly greeting was said with a smile and curved eye, as she crouched atop the man's head. The trio stared for a moment, bewildered that the sensei actually had a genuine excuse this time.

'…_She's a cheeky little thing…'_ Kakashi thought irritatingly. "Oi. Off my head."

Completely ignoring this, she friendly continued, "Hi, I'm Sora, nice to meet you all." She proceeded to shake Naruto's hand atop the man's head. "Haven't been introduced to you yet, hi!"

Seeming to break out of his daze, the boy eagerly puffed his chest out and proudly declared, "Ha! I'm Uzumaki Naruto! The future Hokage!"

"Why is your hitae-ate not blank any longer but now adorns the leaf symbol?" A sharp question tersely cut off Naruto as the self-proclaimed Hokage was shoved to the side. The dark-haired boy suddenly stood closer, eyes narrowed in suspicion. Sora sniffed and pursed her lips in a pouting manner while looking down her nose.

"You brood too much."

"Answer the question." He demanded.

"_And_ you're nosy."

"Don't call Sasuke-kun nosy!"

"Oi! Sasuke-teme! Don't you push me a—"

"Enough." Kakashi had started getting a headache from the noise and the added weight on his head. He had subtly shifted his weight throughout, but the kunoichi's balance was remarkable. "Everyone, this is Nakata Sora who returned from her temporary education transfer from the Rain village. She just received her leaf headband and genin position." At the end of this he pointedly eyed the wary shinobi, seeing if this explanation was satisfactory.

"Hn." Sasuke turned his head and walked back to his original place.

'_I'll take that as a yes for now…'_ The Jounin sighed and looked up. "Can you get off my head now?" He blinked then pushed off the short log atop his head and turned to the girl lounging on a patch of grass in the distance.

"All right then, another tough day of training today." Groans could be heard as the statement was made.

"Kakashi-sensei! Why are you making us train so hard these days!" Naruto complained with an angry scowl.

"…The reason… is the same one to why the Chuunin exams were delayed isn't it sensei?" The pink-haired girl asked thoughtfully. At this, several ears perked up, including that of Sora's. She continued to listen intently while appearing to be lounging about lazily.

"Hmm…knowledgeable as usual, maa, you guys should know about this anyway, bluntly put, an attack on the Leaf is impending. Anyone with a headband will be responsible in their share of missions." He solemnly concluded.

Digesting this new information, wheels turned rapidly in the young girl's mind. Calling forth data she collected from the history books she pondered. _'…Bluntly put…you're not being completely blunt are you…its more then an impending attack. ------"…these are troubled times and we must not take any chances so I'll be asking you a few questions..." ------…………hmm…'_

"Who and how many?" the Uchiha became instantly alert.

"That's unimportant right now." Kakashi aloofly waved it off despite the insistent frowns from the boy. "All right, Sora your throwing and balancing skills seem fine…" At this the kunoichi simply grinned knowingly. "I'll attest your current level of skill as you do single combat with…" _'…Hmm…Naruto and Sasuke would likely go overboard, can't pair those two together…Sakura would be unwilling against Sasuke, Naruto would be unwilling against Sakura…sigh…'_ This was one of the times where he despaired over the awkward triangle of rivalry and crushes.

"…me." The Jounin finished with on a bright note with his eye curved upwards. "Everyone else, continue the water walking exercise from yesterday. Sakura, start attempting to walk up the waterfall by applying the tree climbing and water walking together, both fixing and balancing your chakra." He gestured to the small, generally peaceful waterfall that fell from 10 feet into the lake. "You two can go on to the waterfall exercise once you feel you mastered the water walking." Sakura looked at the waterfall and slightly frowned while the two boys took the sensei's last statement as an unspoken competition and glowered upon each other. Meanwhile, Sora continued her mask of disinterest while calculating the circumstances.

'…_ugh…a Jounin, a strong one at that, might even be a retired ANBU member…he won't be easily fooled…'_

"Ano sa, Ano sa." She sat up and turned to the whiskered boy crouched besides her whispering with his hands around his mouth. "Watch out for his Hidden Leaf Secret: Taijutsu Supreme Technique: A Thousand Years of Death!" As if remembering the pain, the boy slightly grimaced and quickly rushed off to the lake as a sweat drop appeared on the girl's head.

'_..ehh…supreme technique…doesn't sound good, better take his advice…'_

Taking the boy's guidance seriously, she turned to her opponent whose attention was focused on the book in his hand. "Ja, c'mon then." He beckoned her with his free hand. Sora froze for a moment, giving the reading Jounin a 'you-gotta-be-kiddin'-me' look.

"Oi, what's with the book? I thought this was combat."

"I want to find out what happens next."

She huffed at being taken so lightly. _'…If he knew my actual position, why…'_ Abruptly, she paused and recollected herself, placing on a calm demeanor she used to use numerous times. Kakashi actually looked up, a bit surprised and somewhat chilled at the emotionless face that stared back. Realization and wonder struck the man.

_'…Haven't seen that in a while…the well developed mask, of a veteran shinobi…'_

"GAH! You're going to regret that!" She shouted, in true Naruto style and vigor. _'…….Nevermind….' _The man thought, sighing at the thoughts of another loud one.

'_I need to be more careful.'_ She was relieved when seeing the Jounin's bored look appear again after her outburst. Sora tactfully thought out how the battle should then proceed. After quietly analyzing the three genin, she developed an average shinobi to aim for. _'…Kakashi…sounds familiar…Hatake?' _Rifling through her memory Sora found the bits of data she had read up on that early morning, a famous Copy-nin, her guess on his ANBU experience was correct. She frowned._ 'This is going to be somewhat difficult.' _

The girl quickly jumped high in the trees and hid her presence to strategize her plan thoroughly. _'Hmm, maybe she's more clever then I took her for.'_ He had half-expected her to launch a head-on assault to match her shouts. However, he remained calm as he pinpointed her hiding spot.

She suppressed the instinct to shift into assassin mode and completely mask her whereabouts. Sora trickled out just enough of her presence so that it wouldn't be too obvious, but would still make the Jounin fairly work to isolate her location. _'Her stealth is pretty okay.'_

She then pulled on all the strings simultaneously.

Thumb. Daggers plunged from directly above, raining upon the reading figure. Pointer. Flaming shurikens flew from the surrounding bushes. Middle. Dirt scattered high in the air as the parts of the ground exploded, creating holes deep enough to catch a leg. Ring. Explosive notes on nearby tree trunks activated as smoke bombs whistled down and detonated near the land. Pinky. Hidden tear gas cans in treetops and on the ground blasted open shooting out needles with it; poison gas bombs dropped and erupted.

The explosions completely muted the sounds of the three splashes. Training was forgotten as the deafening scene left the drenched genins in shock. Sasuke first quickly recovered and furrowed his brows. _'I knew she was suspicious, this is not a normal ninja.'_ Naruto gaped admiringly. _'Wow, awesome…'_ The three waded deeper into the lake to be safe from the tear and poison gas flooding the area.

_'Damn, over did it, still have to tone it down more. At least I made sure it shows nothing more then—' _

_'—sheer force. Impressive, but not focused. More of a show really, explosions and bombs were scattered and unnecessary, hoping to catch the target by chance. But effective to an extent.' _He admitted the last part while pulling out a needle that had caught his hand and blinked away the effects of the tear gas. He had also breathed in a little amount of poison. Kakashi had substituted, allowing the log to be mauled by the kunais, catch fire by the shurikens, and fall into the exploded hole precisely beneath it. He did not expect her attack range, though, to extend farther out from his original position. With the ground so unstable, he had leaped up into the tree branches and was assaulted with explosions, tear gas, needles, and poison fumes. There was an advantage to random, unfocused attacks. They were random, unfocused attacks you could not anticipate and dodge as easily._ 'Trapping and indirect attacks, notable.'_

Now, the girl moved on and bulleted toward the figure before the tear gas affects wore off. As expected, he simply sidestepped; she fought the urge to counter and instead gave a gasp of surprise and scraped the side of her cheek on the ground for good measure. Standing while nursing her cheek, she glanced up at the man who frustratingly continued to read his book. "You should know better then to speed towards your opponent like that." He calmly stated. Sora dashed towards Kakashi again, and then flickered out of view. She reappeared behind him, high in the air, and swung her foot towards the side of his head. The head cleanly tilted to the side with the kick. Without losing momentum, she spun in time and swept the ground with her leg in which the man jumped over. Using the drive again, Sora performed the same sweep kick at his midsection in which the Jounin neatly caught before the foot hit his side. Taking the jerk of the sudden halt, she turned her body around, free foot aiming for his head. Letting go of the foot, he crouched down before the impact. She spun freely in the air shortly then landed in handstand form and pushed off her hands so that the kunoichi flew feetfirst over with her arched back to the crouched Jounin. While flipping fowardsin midair, Sora drew back and unleashed a fist at the man. Kakashi's figure disappeared as the fist punched air; she unclenched the hand and pushed off the ground just below, flipping over to crouch on the ground. She lightly panted and put on a strained face as she observed her surrounding, the look was even more convincing as she did half-so in truth in finding that restraining herself was more tiring. _'Remember, slow down your speed, keep it down, don't immediately counter, don't move with too much precision, simple stuff, I don't need anymore suspicious eyes…" _Thus, she pretended not to immediately notice the Jounin who stood behind her nearing the end of his volume.

_'Taijutsu is not bad.'_

Then, silently, seals hidden by the width of her sleeves she leaped high in the air and back flipped so that she was above the man. _'Ninpou, Rapid Wind Strikes!'_ With the last seal, she drew her hands together, then opened them, letting loose swift blows of strong, wind currents like large, invisible fists soon followed by her own descending body and knuckles. Seeming to have been surprised for a moment, Kakashi quickly reacted and smoothly dodged the currents and caught the girl's fist, spinning her around, releasing and throwing her into the distance. While flying in the air, she promptly performed hand seals and continued so as she somersaulted in the air and sprung off a tree trunk with her feet. _'Ninpou, Bunshin no Jutsu!' _Four kunoichis came flying towards the man, the outer two with daggers in their hands, the inner seeming to prepare for physical assault. As the four drew closer, the shinobi flipped a page and seemed not to notice. In reality, he gave her points in quick and clever thinking as the four clones sped towards him while keeping track of the real one hiding and waiting in the undergrowth behind him.

'_Making hand seals is such a bother….but it would be fishy if I didn't.'_

The outer two clones 'V'ed in while the inner ones did the opposite. While the clones swooped in as a distraction, Sora flung out kunais with explosion tags attached to them. Immediately afterwards, she started a row of seals. _'Shadow Mind Echo Illusion.'_

The clones disappeared in clouds of smoke as the explosion tags loudly activated and added to the smoke. Kakashi viewed the scene below from his tree branch while frowning underneath his mask. He saw the explosions and the entire scene all right, but he did not hear a single thing. Complete silence.

'…_What the...'_ He grew more confused as this unspoken thought seemed to reverberate and thunder throughout the forest. WHAT THE….WHAT THE…What the…what the…

He knocked on the branch he crouched on, and heard the knock, from behind him. He grew more wary when suddenly hearing giant wing flaps as if enormous birds were flying right next to his ear while observing the flock of crows soaring far away in the distance. The strangeness became more bizarre when a piercing alarm clock disrupted the scene.

_BRIIIING! BRIIIIING!_

"..Nani?" But he did not hear this whisper as emptiness came from his mouth.

He jumped higher in the branches, alert and cautious, and opened his other senses wider, blocking out his hearing. He abruptly chucked a pebble into a bush below and watched as a squirrel scampered out and chattered angrily, the alarm clock sound booming from its mouth instead of the usual rodent talk. For once, he was unsure if this was an illusion or a ninjutsu as genjutsu tended to manipulate all five senses to present a convincing delusion. Here, it did not seem as if the setting changed at all. His hearing only seemed to be distorted. Or did she purposely create an illusion where everything looked and felt as it was supposed to? Quite annoyingly, his pondering thoughts raucously echoed everywhere.

He made a quick hand seal. "Kai!" ((Release/Undo)) Of course, he heard nothing as he felt himself utter the word. The scenery did not change or shift away, nothing seemed to be any different. Kakashi tried speaking. His voice came out strangled.

'_Ninjutsu then, or just good genjutsu?'_ His thought seemed to be confirmed when it softly echoed out. He paused, sniffed the air then took off.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

'_Curious, extremely keen nose, used his other senses to locate me quickly.'_ Sora lazily stretched out and yawned as she tracked the man's movements coming closer.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>...

He observed the girl a little longer. She sat in a concealed area in a meditative pose, seeming to be stressed. As he hung upside-down on a tree branch by his feet, he noticed the genjutsu slowly wearing off until finally ending. At that point, the girl cursed angrily and went through hand seals and concentrated on the last one. Kakashi took note of the seals and how his hearing and sense of smell became defected for a few seconds before the illusion flickered out.

_'Interesting genjutsu, only affects smell and hearing at first as to not raise suspicion, then starts to manipulate taste, feeling, and finally sight while using the same surroundings. But.'_

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>...

'_A net? How old fashioned…' _Sora widened her eyes in shock as a net engulfed her from above. Her eyes actually did widen when the kunai she slashed with bounced off the chakra-enforced material uselessly as she felt herself being lifted. Kakashi leaped through the trees hoisting the rope carrying the net and its load underneath him.

"Good effort on the genjutsu, though it should be practiced more before used in actual battle. Overall, you're a good kunoichi." He stated cheerfully looking down.

His smiling eye then opened and gave a knowing air as he lowered his tone. "That's what you planned to hear didn't you." It was more of a statement then a question as the girl flinched. "Hmm…purposely making classic genin mistakes…"

He was bluffing, seeing what her reaction would be…right? She decided to play it safe anyway and began placing on a bewildered expression.

"EH? Just my luck, you _are_ paranoid. What are you talking about?"

Kakashi ignored this and continued right on. "… Playing off as a genin, easily at Chuunin level, perhaps Jounin, what are your motives?…You seem trustworthy, hiding things granted, but somewhat honest…however…" He suddenly stopped and slung the rope over a tree branch across from him, pulling the rope to raise the netted girl up to eye level and stated in a calm, matter of fact way as if it were the most normal thing in the world, "If you ever betray that trust and Konoha, I'll kill you." He let go of the rope and the net plummeted.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

End Notes: Shougi is Japanese chess.


	7. Chapter 4: To Grow on Him

Disclaimer: 'I do not own Naruto.'

A/N: For all who reviewed and are still reading, I humbly thank you all. (bows multiple times) You guys make me grin me happy face :-)

Random Thought: Anyone else notice the uncanny similarities between Kakashi and Inuyasha doggy characters? Silverish hair, keener nose then Kiba (as mentioned by Naruto in a manga chapter), summons his 'kawaii ninja dogs'. …Maybe he's part dog demon…wouldn't that be fun? n-n

**>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>**

Little Imp

Chapter 4: To Grow On Him

**>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>**

_He suddenly stopped and slung the rope over a tree branch across from him, pulling the rope to raise the netted girl up to eye level and stated in a calm, matter of fact way as if it were the most normal thing in the world, "If you ever betray that trust and Konoha, I'll kill you." He let go of the rope and the net plummeted._

**>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>**

She caught his last words as she dropped.

"…I'm curious as to your people's famed water control…."

**>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>**

The smoke had cleared away soon enough, revealing empty, torn up land. Sakura had reached halfway up the waterfall before falling into the lake again and was resting on the banks, confirming her theory that boys tried too hard. Naruto's outer jacket had been discarded, and the boy managed two rushed steps up the waterfall before plunging back into the waters.

"Hn." Sasuke looked down haughtily, managing four steps, before wavering and jumping off. His rival glared and bitterly muttered curses while trying to stand steadily on the water once more. That bastard just had to keep showing him up! He was barely wet!

It was true. The dark haired boy was slightly splashed with water at the edges of his otherwise dry clothing, seeming to know his limits and jumping off, landing atop the water. The waterfall walking proved quite difficult, and Naruto began swimming, too tired to walk on the water, towards the resting kunoichi to ask for advice as before with tree climbing.

Seeing this, the proud boy quietly walked to land and sat down a distance away, seeming to be concerned with drying off rather then eavesdropping on any helpful tips. Loud rustles above crashed down.

**>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>**

An enormous blue expanse met her eye, and she realized what he meant.

'Crap.'

At the height and speed she was descending from, she had better chances jumping off a skyscraper. For one insane moment, Sora considered simply smacking into the lake's surface, break a few bones, maybe get knocked unconscious, drown a little, and give the Jounin a well deserved guilt trip. But…returning to the hospital was not an option and neither was dying. Sighing tiredly, the falling girl drew in her body tightly and concentrated.

**>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>**

The three stood frozen on the banks while staring in shock after recognizing the figure in the net. A cloud of smoke poofed beside them and Kakashi looked on with a mildly interested look.

"Kakashi-sensei!"

The man turned his head to Sakura.

"She! The lake! It might as well be concrete!" the girl frantically stressed. His eye curved up as he stated confidently, "Ah, don't worry, she'll be fi—" His words were cut off as a horribly loud 'SMACK!' shook throughout the forest, followed by an impossibly large splash, creating a tidal wave that soaked the stunned team. Sweat drops appeared on all of their head, especially the Jounin's.

'…_maybe I am just paranoid…'_

"…um, sensei…" she nervously started. He needed no further mention as he realized with sickening dread that the girl had not surfaced yet.

_'Crap.'_

**>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>**

'_Hehe…eat this…'_ Focusing, Sora gathered her chakra and created a thick bullet like barrier around her front and then spread it out further to increase the impact result. She was quite satisfied with the thunderous splash and waves.

Underneath, the net came undone with no trouble and drifted up. Coming to her easily, she concentrated and then gravitated the water in front of her face to repel, creating an air bubble of sorts. Afterwards, she did a simple seal with one hand and fixed her focus greater this time. _'Ninpou, Water Veil.'_

**>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>**

Net, yes. Girl, no. He held his breath and looked around underwater searching for her, but she seemed to have disappeared. Suddenly, his legs and arms locked frozen in the water, feeling as if they were under forceful pressure. A light giggle reached his ears.

_'I do not believe in mermaids.'_

More laughter.

'…_I do not believe in mermaids that like to drown people. I believe in friendly mermaids.' _

"Your hair is even poofier underwater, hehe."

Kakashi swiveled his head around, but could not catch the owner of the familiar voice.

_'…Invisible mermaids!'_

She released the veil and materialized in front of the baffled man who immediately frowned in protest to his imprisonment. Sora appeared in a meditative like pose with her eyes closed and acted so with a mystical voice. "Yes, yes I am a mermaid who likes to drown people and make them become my evil slaves." The effect was broken upon immediately breaking into a rascal grin and laugh. He, on the other hand, was not amused. Kakashi's eyes began to sting from the prolonged stay underwater; his lungs were nearly giving away as well. He drew in a surprising breath of air when his lungs gave way and found his face strangely dry.

"You can talk now, yes?"

'…_Powerful control over water, I wonder what her ranking really is…'_

"No, even the smallest child in my village can do this…as for my ranking…" She trailed off while floating aimlessly in the water as if hovering in air.

_'…Mind reading?'_

She snorted. "I'm not mind reading, I'm very observant, even with people with masks on…speaking of which…" She suddenly zipped over with lightening speed and looked very inquisitive indeed. "…_I'm curious_ as to what you hide underneath a mask…." Sora quoted in mock. This was when Kakashi brought out his 'bloodthirsty, murderous glare of ultimate demise'. But instead of the desired affect, her eye and she seemed to flinch in remembrance.

**>>>>>>>>>**

_"…Hehehe, you look fuuuuuuny…"_

_"…Oi, watch it imp…"_

**>>>>>>>>>**

He blinked in confusion as she looked down and muttered something illogical. The girl seemed to regain herself as she looked up then away. "Maa, anyway…" she drifted casually in the water again. "You're a smart cookie…my motives? I was just taught that way, not to show your full potential…that and laziness of course…and if you must know I'm actually Chief Chuunin in my village court."

He slightly narrowed his eyes at the cookie comment but considered it a good opportunity to gain more information. "…Chief? Court?"

She sighed and continued drifting about. "Hmm…my village really is a legend isn't it….there are three courts that make up the entire village, one court is roughly the size of Konoha, and there's acres of woods and such separating them, you see how large it is, no, the ninja ranks in my village goes by: Ninja Novices, Base genins, High genins, Chuunin, Chief Chuunin, Jounin, Lead Jounin, ANBU, Hunter Nin, Head hunter nin, and finally the three Heads, similar to the Kages here I believe."

For a moment, his irritation at the girl was forgotten as he put this information to memory. "…Ah, I see."

But she seemed not to hear,having stopped drifting and hanging still off to a distance, and mumbled remotely to no one while looking through nothing. "…gone…and I'm just kinda…here…" She had unknowingly released the water pressure bind on Kakashi at this point and slowly drifted through the water again, but more like a ghost floating along listlessly.

He had made out the muttered words and softened his view, taking on a sympathetic gaze.

And then the water exploded.

**>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>**

"…nehh…how can Kakashi-sensei and Sora-san be under water for so long?" Naruto nervously asked, hand at his forehead while swishing his head quickly side-to-side, searching for any signs. Sakura looked equally thoughtful and worried as the other slightly frowned and stared at the lake's surface. A sudden, colossal eruption from the deep end took the group by surprise as another tidal wave washed over them, now looking much like bristled, wet cats that had just finished drying off.

Kakashi and Sora burst from the water depths, and was held aloft by a jet of water.

The Jounin looked over, his eye slightly lidded. "Warn me next time."

She gave him her quirky grin. At this the man's eye opened wider then retreated back to its lidded state.

'…_That grin…same quirkiness…'_

**>>>>>>>>>**

"…_You are a strange child…"_

"…_Hehe! Cuz I'm special right!…" _

**>>>>>>>>>**

"Oi! Daydream about dirty thoughts later!" The girl fussed at him, snapping her fingers in front of his eye. The man quickly came to attention and narrowed his eye. _'Heh, just as cheeky too.'_

"Now, you found me at the bottom of the lake, had to surface quickly for air and so created a jet of water." She smiled brightly.

"Or… you could speak the truth and make my life easier."

"Or… you get to play the gallant hero and make my life easier. I'll make it realistic and all and knock myself out for several minutes." She chirped.

"Wait, what!—" He reached to stop her but she was quicker, pinching a pressure point just enough. As a final, bold act she grinned and performed the peace sign just before slumping down; the jet of water thinned and dissipated away. Cursing at the bothersome child and her screwball state of mind, he caught and cradled her, jumping down beside the team. Laying her down on the grass he suppressed his twitching eyebrow throughout the scene.

"….uuugh..mmmph…" The girl slowly flickered her eyes opened.

"She's awake!" Sakura let out a breath in relief. Sasuke glanced over then narrowed his eyes in thought and looked towards the Jounin. Naruto also noticed the girl coming to and eagerly looked towards their sensei as well.

"…Wow! Kakashi-sensei! Can you teach me that cool water jet jutsu thingy!"

"Maa, maybe later, when you can walk up that waterfall." He casually gestured his thumb towards the raging waterfall a distance away, at least seven times larger then that of the one that was currently being used in training. The boy grimaced and heavily sweat dropped, letting the subject go.

He settled to knowingly eye the girl coughing out water, who seemed to take no notice of the evil eye; he disliked liars, of course, his late 'excuses' were completely permissible.

"…So…how did I do, ecchi…—sensei?" Sora drawled out, sitting up and beaming at the skeptical Jounin.

He then stated his verdict in a cool manner. "Hmm…I've determined…you…miserably fail." He stated the last word as he popped open his favorite volume and seemed to be overjoyed that the waterproof protection package was indeed a good investment.

Cue the anime fall. Nearly. She swayed precariously close to the ground, arms out even while sitting. The air around the girl crackled with an icy, ominous bode as she lowered her head, her eye darkening out of sight. "…Oi…"

Naruto slightly cringed and whimpered quietly, she could be even scarier then Sakura-chan… The other two made similar notes and decided it would be wise not to anger her in the future. Only Kakashi appeared to be unfazed, flipping to the first page and rereading for the infinite time. Immediately she jumped up shaking a fist, large angry marks appearing on her head, and barked, "Take that back!"

"Tch, no respect for elders...you're welcome by the way." He indifferently replied, his back to her as he strolled away.

"—eh?" Her fist had slouched into a limp hand in the air with her mouth slightly slack at one end, eye out of focus.

'……_You're welcome as in accepting an unsaid thanks for purposely insulting my shinobi skills and not drawing attention…or "saving me" from drowning (which you started in the first place!), or maybe meaning both at the same time as a double entandre, or is he just trying to piss me off!'_

"…neh…Sakura-chan is she really okay?…"

"…uh…I didn't like the sound of that hit on the lake…"

"Hn, brain damage probably."

"Ano, her eyes won't stop swirling…ehhh…its making me dizzy…"

"..Ah! Naruto! Not you too!"

Gah! That ecchi made her head hurt.

**>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>**

"Squirrels? Really now…that's a new level of brutality…"

"They're not real squirrels! Looook! Stuffed animals!"

She proceeded to shove the singed squirrel tail in front of the man's face, who casually flicked it away. More singed squirrel tails laid scattered around her room, previously his storage space. One was stuck on and hanging off the ceiling.

"…Just where do you get these objects…"

"Mm..places." She grinned. "There just happened to be a sale on stuffed squirrel plushes today."

"And you destroy them…"

"Experiment."

"Do cruel experiments on…"

"Experiment new jutsus of mine on and put them out of their misery."

"I thought they weren't real."

"They aren't."

"………"

"They're creepy looking."

"………"

"Stop looking at me as if I'm some evil, insane person. Hey! If I was _allowed _to go outside to the training grounds there wouldn't be any of this." Sora gestured to the squirrel plushes reduced to their burnt tails.

He explained tiredly with crossed arms. "Not my blame. You're still under close watch and also need clearance from medics of a clean bill of health."

"..Tch, close watch eh? Still think I'm some kind of diabolical spy set out to bring death and destruction to everywhere I go?" She drawled.

"Sure. You're the most fearsome spy I've ever met…" he replied coolly with a slight twang of sarcasm while walking out of her room to his own and knowingly counting down. "Five, four, three, two…one."

Another explosion of smoke erupted from the girl's room as he stopped and hung his head.

A distant shout was made out, "…Umm…hey, where do you keep your fire extinguisher?"

**>>>**

Puke green with bright, red polka dots.

His hair.

Was colored puke green with bright red polka dots.

'_..Oops..'_

Her eyes widened and she slowly edged towards her room with all the stealth she could muster. The Jounin had taken a shower and came out modeling a lovely tuff of green hair with outlandish reddish blots in places.

'_Nearly there…'_ Her foot scarcely brushed the floor inside the room before her nose squashed into a dense object. His arm was stretched out and casually leaned against the open doorway. Sora slowly and mechanically turned her head to the side, meeting the Jounin, everything in order except for one thing.

"…So…I'll get right to the point this time. Explain this." His other hand pointed to the colorful head tuff. He was still his calm, cheerful self, which only caused the girl to sweat drop more.

"Why, what a pretty color!" She smiled, eye curved.

"…Uh-huh." It was clear he was not permitting her to escape until an explanation was made.

"Ehehe…well, after the curtains caught on fire…for the fourth time…I experimented in the bathroom, you know, for a nearby water source, and…some stuff might be a little funny for a while…" She finished with a nervous smile while her pointer fingers tapped together.

"…Explain…'funny'…"

"Don't use your toothbrush." In a blink, she limboed underneath his arm and locked the door shut behind her.

"…This better wash out…"

**>>>**

"Ha! I'm freeeeee!" Sora spread her arms wide and spun around carelessly in front of the Konoha hospital, head arched up at the sky. The other leaned against the front entrance and looked on amusingly. The girl suddenly stopped and spoke to no one in particular. "Mwahahahaha…" she rubbed her hands evilly with a grin, "now I can wreak havoc and destruction upon the world!" At this, Kakashi slightly cocked his head to the side and raised an eyebrow. "…ehehe…just kidding…" She rubbed the back of her head. "..So…I'll be off now…" Sora turned on one foot, with the other in the air, ready to take a step before stopping and miss stepping on a small dog.

'…_A pug…in a ninja costume…?'_

"Jeez…some people go overboard when pampering their dogs…" She crouched down to the little dog, sniffing curiously. The dog did likewise. Those passing by gave strange looks at the dog and girl circling each other while sniffing. Kakashi sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose; he was doing that a lot lately. Finally, both girl and dog stopped and sat in a similar fashion facing each other, concluding their thoughts and speaking at the same time.

"Your scent is familiar."

Pause.

"…You…talk?" The girl picked up the dog and stood, holding the pug out at arm length. The dog uncomfortably closed his hind legs and looked to the man for assistance.

"Sora. Put him down."

"…It talks…"

"I have a name."

"I said put him down."

"…I never met a talking animal."

"I'm Pakkun. Not it or animal."

"Put him down."

"Oh, hi! I'm Sora, how'd you learn to talk?"

"…My ear is really itchy..."

"Ow!" The girl dropped the dog, who plopped to the ground and satisfyingly began scratching his ear. Her hands were instead near her head, where the man pressed a knuckle on top and twisted it side to side with each syllable.

"When. I. Say. Things. You. Li. Sten."

She winced under the pressure and scowled at him when he finished with a curved eye and cheerful ruffle to her head with the same hand.

"Pakkun here will look after you."

She pouted more and grumbled, "…A dog for a chaperone…a chaperone period…"

**>>**

Kakashi sighed in content for once and read his favorite volume in peace. Finally. No random explosions every five minutes. No objects set on fire. No random floodings. No sounds of glass breaking. No singed squirrel tails stuck on the ceiling. No pointy things jabbing into him when sitting down on the couch…speaking of which…

He recoiled a bit and pulled out a sharp needle from the cushions, flicking it away then relaxing once more.

Nice. Tick. Tick.

And. Tick. Tick.

Quiet. Tick. Tick.

…Was that clock always so ridiculously loud?

Kakashi sprawled back and did an unthinkable thing. He closed the book and placed it aside. The silence was soon broken by barking; Pakkun sat outside pawing against the window. He opened the window and let the dog in.

"…Umm…I'm afraid I…lost her." Pakkun bowed his head and drew back his ears in an apologetic manner. The Jounin, however, appeared at ease and replied coolly.

"Just search around for her scent. She'll turn up eventually."

The dog continued to shift restlessly. "…Ah, I have…but she's been missing for an hour…I would have come earlier, but I thought her scent would eventually come up as you said." Kakashi perked up, _'…an hour…'_ In his mind, large-scale explosions, floods, eruptions, and full out singed squirrel tails scattered over the village flashed through. He pinched his nose bridge.

"Not. Good."

**>>**

Nothing. Nothing, did her being go out of existence? Her scent was completely gone. He had to resort to asking people of whether they seen a girl so and so high and so and so big, get funny looks and such. Apparently, she had been everywhere, as the goose chase led him throughout the village and back.

She was a spy and had escaped and really did plan to wreak havoc and destruction by…sitting in the living room writing in a book? The girl was cross-legged on the floor with a large, old book propped up; scribbling furiously in it while papers laid spread out around her. Sora looked up and smiled in greeting as Kakashi stood in the doorway, looking in disbelief.

"Hi! Went somewhere?"

"……………"

"Hmm? What's with the face—Oww, ow!"

"You know, you're a funny little thing."

"Ssss..ow…"

"Never ceases to surprise me."

"..owww…he couldn't keep up!…eeeeaack…okay, okay, I thought it would be funny!…eeeeeeee…stooop it really hurts.."

Smile, head ruffle.

She nursed the top of her head while making sounds of hurt and ache, mumbling things now and then of a permanent skull indent and people with no sense of humor. Meanwhile, Kakashi rifled through the scattered papers, raising a brow at various cartoon flip pages of him getting bonked on the head over and over with a large mallet.

He especially liked the fine artistry in the dead x-marked eyes and stuck out tongue each time the mallet made contact. The papers were then abruptly snatched out of his hands replaced by an overly large grin worthy of the Cheshire cat.

"…Eheheh…I was a bit..bored…"

"…Right."

The rest of the papers seemed to contain lengthy notes and diagrams while a section of the open book appeared to have had been edited ruthlessly, some whole paragraphs crossed out. She was scribbling in the book again and stated offhandedly without looking up.

"The Elders wanted more information on my village. …Sacrificing wolves..what were they smoking…" She made a point to scribble out a particular sentence. He brushed some papers aside from the floor with the side of his foot while walking to the kitchen, his eye lingering on partly covered flip pages in which the doodles looked suspiciously like a cartoon him crying over a burning book.

"What do you want to eat?" He called out.

"Something that you will momentarily choke on while inhaling it so it proves you have a functioning human face and mouth and not some weird brain sucking alien from outer space."

"I'm afraid we're all out of that."

**>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>**

She and no one would never know the unintended pain she caused.

That horrible choking feeling he roughly shoved down to the soles of his feet to fester and rot. That taboo feeling of hope that must be shattered and destroyed.

He sighed for the infinite time. Fate held a spiteful grudge against him and did everything in its divine powers to watch him squirm like a little buggy on a pen. She even had to have the _same name _as her. Same hair, same eyes, same annoyingly in-a-twisted-way-admittedly-somewhat-cute habits and attitude.

He remembered uncharacteristically eye-bulging and choking when learning her name from the Hokage and calmed down a little when hearing her vague past. He had very reluctantly accepted guardianship. The bittersweet memories were rushing back, and were crushing.

'…_Its possible…'_ _Shatter._

'…_There was no full body found…' Destroy._

'…_Could have survived…somehow…' Squash down._

'…_taken in by someone else…explains the surname, the picture…'_ _All hope._

'…_Its very possible…'_ _For hoping._

'…_that my imp is actually alive and here…'_ _Is dangerous._

Not possible, gone, gone, long gone, away, away…

He froze when realizing he was repeatedly stabbing his pillow, what was left anyway, with a dagger while also picking up a presence. The girl in question was standing outside his bedroom doorway clad in loose pajama pants and spaghetti-strap tank top, holding a glass of water in one hand, confirming that she got up sometime during the night for a drink.

She was standing forwards and looking in sideways with one eye twitching and scrunched up as a result of a corner of her mouth raised in a 'dot dot dot, what-the, dot dot dot' expression. Keeping the expression she spoke, "…oh you are paranoid……_you actually sleep with a mask on_!" Kakashi was still frozen in his Psycho imitation of about to stab the mutilated cloth and feathers as she talked.

"…Sleeping with a mask on, yeesh…of all the crazy things I've seen…" Sora continued to mutter to herself on the man's insaneness as she walked back to her room. He gradually relaxed his tensed muscles; he got rather broody and violent whenever he occasionally completed ANBU missions. He sat on his bed stared down at nothing, musing.

'…_Huh, like I could actually stroll over and just say "hey kid, I'm actually your dad, sorry I haven't been there for about 8 years, see I thought you died long ago, but what a surprise! Well, I'm kinda a lousy father, not much parental skills really, but do you maybe want to go to the zoo and see the penguins sometime?"' _

Kakashi shook his head slightly, penguins…he DID NOT need a relapse slip to the psychiatrist. He mentally shuddered, that room reeked spookiness. Collapsing on the mattress and resting his head on the savagely ripped pillow, despite its state, he firmly shut out any pondering thoughts. It was very _im_possible. He recalled that her appearance was considered common in her village. Besides, he figured, if so, why didn't she remember him?

Fate, in reality, looked down at the man and wondered how dense he could get.

That scamp made his head…and heart…hurt.

**>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>**

…_The voices were clearer. _

_And I could see…_

_A little._

_Just a little._

… "_I love you…my sweet, sweet child"… _

…_Embracement. Warmth. Morning Dew. Wetness. Splatter. On my head. Smooth brushing on my neck. Down. A single drop of tear…_

…_Redness. Drip. Drip. Splash…_

… "_Do you find yourself brave?"…_

…_Fire. Everywhere. Demons. Holes. Darkness. Always. The holes…_

**>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>**

"Oi. Wake up."

"…mmmphhhgrrmpphh…five more minutes mommy…"

Kakashi's eyelid lowered at the title he was given. She clutched the pillow more tightly as she laid, upside down, her legs tangled in blankets while sprawled against the wall with her upper half laid where her pillow was supposed to be.

'…_Weird sleeper…'_

"…Sigh…I would let her sleep in…but, today's an exception…" With that, he dumped the large tub of water he had used to wash his ninja dogs in the morning onto the oblivious girl, wet dog fur and all.

"PLLLAAAAAHHHHHHHH, EECCK! WHAT THE HEEELL!"

'_Heh, I've had enough of your cheek…' _Chuckling lightly, he left the girl to spit out shampoo and fur.

**>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>**

They looked at the pair oddly; trying to discern just what might have caused Sora to stare sideways at their sensei with horizontal, slit eyes while growling in the back of her throat. The curious smell of wet dog also lingered in the air.

"Next."

The five walked up to the desk, ready to be assigned their next mission. Naruto stood in the back, crossing his fingers fervently while wholly concentrating and muttering. "Not another lame-ass mission, not another lame-ass mission, not another lame-ass mission…"

"Mm, there is no need to twist your fingers so hard as to break them."

The ardently, wishing boy stopped and looked up.

The Sandaime continued, "A C-Rank mission. And most likely C-ranks and possibly higher for the meantime. The details are in this scroll. In general, you are to travel to the Northern Jade Mountains, where specific, retired shinobi reside and inform them of the situation." At this, the Hokage nodded towards the scroll holding the information now in the Jounin's possession. "I trust this mission to be carried out swiftly, wasting no time."

**>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>**

**>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>**

"Hn. Hn, hn, hn. Is that the only word in your vocabulary?"

"……………"

"Come to think of it, it's not even a word, more of a grunt, kind of like caveman talk."

"……………"

"What? I'm merely speculating! Geez…stop scowling, your face will get stuck like that."

"……………"

"…Hmph, maybe I should say it in caveman grunts eh? Since you don't seem to understand my big people words…"

Kakashi, taking up the rear of the group, looked on with a slight sweat drop and tired look. _'..Really, does she have to provoke him?…This could be worse then with Naruto…' _Speaking of which, Naruto looked positively wicked with evil delight, grinning widely and sniggering in the background, content to remain abnormally silent with occasional inputs while enjoying the antics. Sakura, however, was slightly irritated at the other kunoichi for teasing her Sasuke-kun. But she did not appear to be another rival for the dark-haired boy's affections, and that placated her somewhat.

Similar thoughts crossed the Uchiha's mind, as he found himself in a rare predicament. He was at a loss, so far, she was the only kunoichi in his age group who did not ogle him annoyingly and constantly tried to be endearing to him. Unlike the dobe, she was intelligent in her retorts and insults and mostly had control over her hot-temper. The shinobi also acknowledged her suppressed chakra, a testimony to hidden strength and skill underneath the carefree, airy posture and attitude. All in all, what in the world was he to do?

"…You know…a wiseman once said, 'one who broods, is gonna lose.' "

"…What?" Even the others stared at Sora questioningly with skeptical looks.

"…ehehehe…okay, that was pretty dumb. I made that one up right on the spot." She rubbed the back of her head while giving a sheepish smile.

"…H—Tch. Like I said, that fall into the lake must have given you brain damage."

Despite the hurried cover, Sora caught the beginnings of the typical 'Hn' and smiled secretly in triumph.

"Hn. Look who's talking."

He stumbled on the trail upon hearing an all too familiar voice. Sasuke turned, a mirror image of himself haughtily sneering down.

"Hn, getting clumsy are we? Need a hand?" The flawless replica drawled back, flicking it's hair up in the air with a hand in a rather high and mighty way. Sakura and Naruto swished their heads back and forth with incredible speed between Sasuke and "Sora", eyes white and round. The Jounin remained unsurprised but had a more amused and curious air about him. _'…Perfect henge…not a single flaw. No usual hand seal or smoke cloud either.'_

Sora didn't really hold a strong grudge or anything against the Uchiha. But he just bugged her. His hostile greeting to her in the beginning did not help either. And the superior, haughty attitude? Uh-uh. She took the duty upon herself to knock him down a few notches. Plus, she admitted, it provided some entertaining fun, at least for her.

She cast a side-glance at the fretting pink-haired kunoichi, who immediately blushed at Sora's current henge state. She mentally tutted at Sakura's ridiculous 'devotion of everlasting love.' The same went for the whiskered boy's one-sided affections. _'Bah, a silly love triangle…how does that ecchi deal with this?' _As if sensing her thoughts, Kakashi looked towards Sora, the henge now dispelled, glanced around at the scene of Sasuke refusing Sakura's help while Naruto glared jealously at the other boy, and looked back with a happy shrug and curved eye that seemed to say '…well…what can you do?'

She gave an audible sigh and ignored the shinobi's glare directed at her and continued to stroll along the path, pulling out a sci-fi novel she had just started.

**>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>**

Was the Hokage insane? Becoming senile perhaps? Did he find it funny in some cruel way? Or…the Jounin just had to get over himself. It looked the same, he mused. Nothing out of place. The same crisp, fresh air and peaceful scenery. The same calming silence with the occasional bird chirps.

**>>>>>>>>>**

… "_This place is perfect…what a nice little village." …_

… "…_Yeah…hey. Don't push yourself so hard."…_

… "_Stop being overprotective, she's not due for another month." …_

… "_I'm not…humph…" …_

… "_Hehe, you look so kawaii when you pout like a little puppy." …_

… "…_Tch…how many times do I have to tell you that I'm not a dog nor do I pout…p..put that newspaper down…"…_

**>>>>>>>>>**

He did a double take at an open meadow in the distance off to the right.

**>>>>>>>>>**

…"_Na, naa! How'd I do? How'd I do?"…_

…"…_Ehm…don't henge into me anymore…" …_

…"_Why not? Its pretty good!"…_

…"_I don't need a miniature chibi me running around and causing trouble..." …_

…"_It's a good henge! I just need to make it taller and bigger!" …_

…"_And make the voice less squeaky."…_

…"_What do I do now?" …_

…"…_Hmm, run around this meadow for a bit." …_

…"_Eehh? What good is that? You just want to keep reading your stupid, hentai book, don't you!"…_

…"_Called exercise. Get to it." …_

…"_HUMPH."…_

**>>>>>>>>>**

She had put her book her away once noticing and taking care to enjoy the rare landscape undisturbed by usual human interventions. They were ambling along a natural made trail sloping through soft hills dancing with long grass and scattered flora. The Jade Mountains outlined the far horizon, giving the impression of them as tiny hat tops of little dwarves that sat in hiding, waiting to pop out.

Even from that distance, Sora saw the well-earned name of the mountains, as the tops seemed to wave together in a shimmering, deep green, luminous as its jewel namesake. The serene air seemed to affect the rest of the group's mood as well, a tranquil smile tugged on the usually brooding boy while more open smiles adorned the other two's faces.

"Mmm! This is the best mission yet." Sakura deeply breathed in the clean air, humming happily.

"Yosh! All this mountain air is giving me even more energy!" Naruto exclaimed, raising a fist high in the air.

Only the ecchi seemed strangely off, head lost high in the clouds.

But the tingling sensation and feeling grew stronger. Why did she feel that odd sense of dayjavou?

A bubbling stream.

…"_Sora-chan! Come here! Look at all the minnows!" …_

A sunflower.

…"_Hehe, I picked these for you." …_

A field.

…"_Called exercise. Get to it.."…_

Regardless of the pleasant surroundings, the girl felt an unknown, overwhelming desire to turn around and not step closer to the mountains. She didn't know that the man in the back shared her wish.

**>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>**

Note: --Cheshire cat: the grinning, vanishing cat in Alice in Wonderland. Meow.


	8. Part III: Pair of Abysses

Disclaimer: 'I do not own Naruto'

A/N: Sigh…ah, for those who read…you knew this was coming…I'm such a sadist…

Warning: a few, slight graphic/gore scenes...mumbles they're not horribly disgusting,.., if squeamish people want a warning you'll see '!' before those that are detailed.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Little Imp

Part III: Pair of Abysses

**>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>**

"This one."

Beside him, the four hooded figures nodded, identities equally hidden under smooth, hard masks covering their entire faces. No decorations, but a plain white with their eyeholes filmed over with a dark veil, concealing their eyes as well.

_**"This is an insignificant, frail establishment holding no value or worth. We must inquire to the reason of our summoning."**_

"Two nins of Konoha dwell here.Those two are your main targets. The rest can be swiftly dealt with by the standard recruits." He gestured to the unruly camp in the cave below them.

"You are correct, this is a diminutive, common village. However, it possesses what I have been seeking for a long while."

"…_**This valuable you speak of…"**_

"It is of no worth to you." He quickly cut the figure off. "But, you have my consent, until I send the signal, to feed." The figures quivered hungrily and rustled.

"That is, of course, after you have disposed of them."

"**_We shall wait then…until nightfall."_ **

**>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>**

"Kakashi-san, Amaya-san!" The young man burst through the door, panting heavily, lines of strain marring his forehead. "The sentry spotted a large crowd of bandits! And there's a strange 4-man group with them! Cloaked and fully masked!"

'—_ANBU?' _His face immediately became stern and alert, and turned to meet Amaya's equally wary expression, similar thoughts crossing her mind.

Amaya began to stand, "I'll get Hanako to look after—"

"—No." Kakashi cut her off firmly, then quietly added, "Stay here. It'll just be a short while." She instantly objected, "This is no time to act like a knight in shining armor, they sound like high-level shinobi!" He appeared in front of her, his head bending down slightly to touch her brow with his. He murmured softly, "Please. …Its likely they're after us. Stay here."

**>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>**

"What is your band's purpose here?" He menaced with calm deadliness while gripping the knife gravely against the front of the trembling victim's neck, a thin dribble of blood trickled down from the pressure. The lethal interrogator stood in shadows behind the cowering target whose fallen allies lied on the ground, efficiently and quickly dispatched to where their expressions still carried the wild, perverse and gleeful thrill from prospects of ravaging the village below.

"…D..d..d…don't k..k..kill me…I..I….don't know…n..nothin'." The lanky man whimpered, his bug eyed look pronounced in his state of terror. The blade pressed closer.

"Don't lie."

"…H..how can you tell? I'm t..tellin' th..the truth." He licked his cracked lips nervously.

The knife slowly slid across his throat then paused in a scorning manner, drawing a heavier flow of blood. The shinobi spoke darkly into the man's grimy ear, containing no hints of any joking tone.

"Your nose grows longer every time you lie."

**>>**

It had been immediately obvious that the fool was nothing more then a pawn. Out of sheer panic, the man ultimately committed suicide when suddenly jerking uncontrollably out of his captor's grasp, slicing his own neck in the process. Choking and sputtering blood while clutching the gash, he was unmindful of the surroundings and tumbled off the cliff's edge.

"…Damn it…" The unmistakable, distant thump concluded the man's fate. He had not gotten much helpful information. His last words as he staggered off the cliff had troubled Kakashi as he raised his guard higher.

"…_You're…and..the chick…not dead yet?"_ The entire set up was strange. The group of attackers found was quite small and consisted of ordinary criminals and felons: a slight difficulty for the villagers alone, but could easily be eliminated by a single, average shinobi. But most importantly of all, there were no masked figures among the group and the smell of smoke hung heavy in the air. He looked down on the small town below, bright fires accentuated by the night, leaping up and cascading across the woodlands. His dread and unease deepened when a burning sensation bloomed in the middle of his left palm. He took off his glove. Scorch marks. Steam still faintly rose from the kanji mark.

Open.

**>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>**

The last object was tied in place across her forehead. Her Konoha hitae-ate completed the ninja assemble. The clothing, a bit musty from having been stored away over the years, brought back reminiscent memories. Securing all the weapons in place and tying back her hair into a ponytail, Amaya quietly opened the door. Sora, clad in her nighttime yukata robe, stood on the tips of her toes, and peered through the edge of the window at the distant flames, clashing with the night sky. She dropped to her feet and turned, confused.

"…Okaa-chan?" She asked childlike in a timid manner, her thumb sucking habit appearing as when she became overly nervous. Sora didn't fully recognize the opposing, capable figure. Long, dark purple hakama like pants, but without the stiffness and instead, clinging and melting with her legs and movements in a silky, flowing fashion; sleeveless, black kimono wrap top, but tying off to display the belly button, cloth straps hanging down her right side.

And especially the various weapons, pouches, and scrolls held all around on her dark, leather belt, a katana hung on her left waist. More armaments could be guessed to hide in the slim pockets on the sturdy, black arm braces covering most of her upper and fore arms with retreating holes at the joints to allow the elbows to bend freely. Either way, the woman was a stranger.

"Yes, Sora, its okaa-chan, don't be afraid, it's all right." The woman reassured in a soothing voice, stepping closer and opening her arms welcomingly. The child hesitantly walked forward then rushed into her arms, burying herself in the familiar scent among the stale scents of the odd clothes.

"Okaa-chan, what's happening?" The small girl asked, still enveloped in her mother's protective arms.

"Let's go see." The woman hugged her child closer while raising her lightly steaming, right palm into view.

Open.

**>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>**

Whoever breached the primary barrier was powerful enough to do so. Securing her daughter on her back tighter, Amaya peered out the window and looked down. Four tall figures stood cloaked and hooded; with plain masks covering their faces, cloaks and gloves covered any skin. They glided effortlessly across the broken barrier and started on the secondary barrier hugging the house. One of the figures paused and stared upwards, black abysses fixated too precisely on her position. Amaya immediately shut her eyes and turned away, shuddering.

'…_Those four…aren't ANBU…'_

"Okaa-chan? What's wrong?" The girl piggybacked on her mother popped her head up from the blanket that created a hood for her head.

"Don't look, its nothing dear, we're going to the village now, hold on tight."

**>>**

Fire. Endless infernos blazing viciously, whipping across and leaving stinging burns. The girl burrowed her body deeper into the furoshiki, retreating her head in further and holding tighter to her mother's back.

"…Where's otou-chan?"

"He's helping the villagers and driving out the bad guys." Despite the burning heat and buildings, she maintained a soft, comforting voice. Inside, Amaya noticed the unusual name change, the child truly was frightened at the foreign concept of destruction and violence. The woman tormented herself in causing this sudden exposure, but leaving her child alone to hide in false safety was unwise. It was better to keep her close and protected.

"Bad guys? Will otou-chan be okay? " Sora asked upsettingly.

"Don't worry about otou-chan, he'll be okay." She turned her head to face the girl on her back, smiling reassuringly. Sora calmed down slightly and gave back a weak but honest smile.

"Do you remember the water jutsu I taught you?" The girl nodded in answer. "Okay, okaa-chan needs your help in putting this fire out, don't be scared, I'm right here, just follow me." Amaya still spoke in a calm voice and the girl gulped and nodded once more, rising to look over her mother's shoulder.

She concentrated then tried several times before getting a small trickle of water coming forth her fingers. The air was too excessively dry and thick with smoke to gather any moisture. Sora watched inspiringly for a moment at her mother's powerful jets of water attacking the livid flames before trying again with a fierce determination. Her hands pressed together in a diamond shaped cave, the opening facing outwards, as a decent water jet streamed from the middle of the opening.

The villagers were thankful for the needed help and continued their line system of water filled buckets from nearby streams and ponds. Burning debris flew in the air as if the village was trapped in the center of a rampant cyclone of flames. An ablaze wood board tore through the madness and rushed too quickly towards the child.

Sora reflexively braced for the scorching impact then opened her eyes after feeling no painful collision. Instead, a glowing light surrounded her body like a protective outer shell. Sensing the defense coat Amaya had placed around her child activate, she doubled the strength of the shield. A scream cut the air.

"Help! My baby! Let me go, let me go!" The woman shrieked hysterics, clawing at the villagers desperately trying to hold her back from the fiery ruins of the building.

"Sora, hold tight." The girl firmly nodded once in response. Amaya bolted through the crumbling doorway and sprinted towards the faint cry of the trapped newborn at a lightening speed in which Sora shut her eyes and ducked to avoid flying splinters and fragments. She felt the usual tingling sensation, as if her skin was humming, when larger fragments of wreckage repelled off of her.

The brightness of the fires pained the girl's eyes against the darkness of the night, she worried for her unprotected mother, felt like a useless burden taking up precious energy, drained, sleep deprived, where, why, everything on fire, too much screaming, ears hurt, twinkling stars no more-somewhere behind the murkiness, told not to look, looked, eerie people outside house, not eyes, holes, two empty black holes…

…_otou-chan…where are you?…_

…_scared…so scared…_

…_home, want home…_

…_scared…so scared…_

…_nothing…but bad dream…_

………_..scared……so scared…… _

Even with the shield in place, the close range of the flames was overwhelming. The girl could feel the blazes licking across her face. She felt the tears welling. Felt the heat cause them to dry and evaporate before they dropped. In a cynical manner, the fire kept reaching out and brushing away the tears.

She couldn't cry.

**>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>**

"You have proved to be quite exasperating, Kimura-san. Repositioning yourself periodically." The even voice spoke precisely. The other figure sat calmly in the shadows drinking from her mug, light from the far-off fires flickering over her hands once in a while.

"So…I thought you usually come in pairs." Her voice was equally even with a cold edge.

"That is inconsequential. Let us omit the superfluous. "

"How about we omit the fancy words and you leave with all of your limbs intact." She still spoke smoothly and swirled her cup around.

"Kimura-san, I will acknowledge your strength, nonetheless, it is injudicious to imagine you have enough aptitude to take my life. Now, your answer."

She continued swirling the mug and slammed it upside down on the table. Carefully, the woman lifted and righted the cup, placing it aside.

"Hmm…" She clicked her tongue. "…what a pity…" She slowly waved her hand over the area, the bits of leaves shriveled and dried. She turned her attention back to the looming figure, entwining her fingers in front of her darkened face. "…Do you truly believe you are able to intrude and immediately demand information from me?"

"This is unnecessary. Your answer please, Kimura-san."

"Get out."

"…You are able comprehend that this community is under assault on your sole account. Minimal cooperation is simply required to keep this shoddy settlement in existence."

"What makes you think I care for the village below?" She questioned stonily.

"…Please Kimura-san, I said to omit the needless. Do not attempt to conceal your unmistakable affection for the village below and those of previous. I am acquainted with you too distinctly. Your inherent care for others is your disgraceful downfall." The composed voice was spiked with slight disgust.

The sitting figure slumped a bit and bent her head down. "How wretched, prepared to die rather then place your village, as this and others, in danger. Even when no one knows of your presence, and those who do are no more then foolish children who think of you as a make-believe witch from bed time tales."

"………—"

"—Close your mouth. Before you make a pitiful statement of sacrifices, I will inform you that we would eventually discover the location with or without your assistance. Tell me, it is somewhere in the southern edges of the Land of Rice Fields correct?" Unlike a question, the query was stated with firm confidence. The woman drooped down more in defeat.

"…It is sealed anyway. The location is useless now."

"Kimura-san, truly you must know the gateway has unsealed two years ago. I am becoming impatient, this conversation is pointless and long drawn out. Now, the location. Do not attempt to give any falsities, others will pay dearly."

"You don't need me then, just leave…" Her voice was weary and straining.

"True, but this way is greatly swifter and uncomplicated. A minuscule mountain village can be scarcely called trouble: more of a nuisance. Though I admit it was surprising to discover two esteemed ex-shinobi of Konoha present, however that minor difficulty has been solved. Pitieous…their young one will be left an orphan, ah are you familiar with them, of course, luck may be with the child and allow it to die with them."

**>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>**

A slash mark. He cursed and ran furiously. Two barriers had already been broken that quickly. Kakashi and Amaya had not skimped out on putting forth the most powerful seals and barriers of protection on the house. He had a strong guess to who the intruders were. Knowing that hotheaded woman, he knew she likely took Sora with her and went to the village.

He hoped this was true, although, feeling the heat of outlying flames, this hope did not provide relief. He figured the small group of bandits on the cliffs was a decoy, expendable sacrifices to allow the rest and more formidable to pass. His left palm throbbed once more and a second, diagonal slash mark appeared through the kanji.

They were inside.

**>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>**

Relief would have been an understatement to the mother's joy in holding her infant. Her gratitude would have been one as well. All who were able-bodied remained to extinguish the fires, the last of the rest were evacuated to the rivers. But the flames only seemed to oddly grow in size. Answer. A shop was finally doused before an immense, undulating mass of inferno shot down upon it, resembling a falling meteor, alighting the building once more.

'—_Ninja!'_ The alert woman held her child tighter and bounded into the woods. Sora needed no words of caution to stay motionless and silent. The reek of smoke still clogged the child's nose as she inwardly cursed at her inability to catch the scent of the enemy her mother was tracking. Another mass of flames shot out from the dimness of the tree branches.

Amaya instantly leaped off the ground, collecting particles in her right hand, a swelling orb of water amassed then was hurled down, meeting the flame ball head on. The two surged together in an eruption of sweltering steam, creating a thick, moist smog spreading throughout the area; without the reassuring brace of her mother's back, Sora couldn't have known her mother was even there in the dense mist. It was actually more soothing to the pair's dried out sight.

Detected movement.

"Eyes." Their established code for that night. The girl immediately snapped her eyes shut and clapped her hands tightly to her ears. She could only imagine who's muted metal clink it was that time.

'…_Is this what it means…to hold the title…shinobi?…'_

**>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>**

They had been a decoy. And this group was taken aback as well, those who were quick enough to react. Kakashi had easily disposed that unit; each weapon hitting a vital organ. As expected, the masked group was not present. On a side note, he noticed the fires seeming to gradually tone down. The doubtless handiwork of her's truly. Another pulsating throb brought his attention back to his left palm.

Three slash marks. The first floor was penetrated.

Perhaps he would have better luck extracting information from this captive.

**>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>**

"Amaya, don't worry, this isn't the first time robbers and such have tried to take advantage of our small village. We may be small, but we're tough to push over."

The young woman's comforting russet eyes smiled, earning a hesitant nod from the other.

"…I know Hanako, but I'm afraid it's more then the everyday robbers…and that it may be our fault it is so…" The woman sagged under an invisible weight, her strain emphasized by her charred clothes and burn marks. Sora mistook this for weariness from carrying her too long; she started to squirm in the taut blanket.

"Okaa-chan, it's okay, you don't have to carry me. You'll fight better without me as a burden." The last part was said knowingly in a dejected manner.

Amaya untied the cloth encircling her back and let down her child, bending down and embracing Sora tightly. "You're _never _a burden, remember that. You're strong and courageous. I'm proud of you. Otou-chan's proud of you." She stroked the child's silver locks then placed a loving kiss on her forehead. "I love you…my sweet, sweet child."

The other evacuated children, too young to help, sat on the other side of the wide river, reminded of their homesickness and longing for their family and started to whimper and cry for their kin. The girl buried herself in her mother's scent and warmth, she always smelled of morning dew, her throat welled painfully. She felt wet tears splatter on the top of her head as a smooth chain brushed her neck. Sora looked down.

It still held her mother's warmth. Okaa-chan's cherished silver locket, she rarely took it off. The locket hung awkwardly large on her tiny neck frame, pressed tightly between the two like a trapped teardrop.

"Be safe." She murmured.

"You too, okaa-chan." She mumbled back.

She didn't like how her mother only hugged tighter in response.

**>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>**

_"I can guarantee the community's safety, for you are familiar with my methods as well as my honor." _

_"People will suffer no matter my choice. And I, will fight you to the death."_

_"An absolute waste. Have you not been listening you pathetic fool? …Of course, I should expect this. Incidentally, the Ninzok summonings should have eradicated their objectives by now. …Kuku...does the title strike fear deep into your…soul? ……And did I mention my instructions to them after the accomplishment of their mission, Kimura-san…?"_

**>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>**

"_**They are not present."**_

"_**In case they are concealed, obliterate the dwelling."**_

"_**I sense two unknown essences."**_

"_**The closest one first." **_

**>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>**

… "_It was a hired job."_

…… "_By a nutcase. Never showed himself."_

……… "_Only the village guards, easy stuff, not any of you people."_

………… "……_Those guys…give me the creeps…screws with your head…"_

…………… "_Heh, the rest don't know but I do, I'm gonna die either way, and so are you, and that wench." _

_………………"……Wait, I take it ba———…………"._

**>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>**

_The holes. Some don't bother with masks. Others cover them entirely. But most adorn the traditional white mask. With two eyeholes in the normal positions._

_Four._

_Shi._

_Death. _

_They are not the ANBU. They are the originals. _

_The traditional four-man group. _

_We, are barely, an imitation. _

_A cheap imitation._

_They are truly tools: emotionless, merciless, calculating, efficient, swift, and silent. _

_Our primeval ancestors established the term 'ninja' from them._

_We ninja, strive to stand equally with them. _

_I should feel honored to even witness my people's assumed ideal._

_We have strived for eons._

_In those eons, the way of the ninja is a shifting concept to those who rebel. _

_Compassion, is alien to them. None attempt to befriend and explain such notions to them. How does one describe a rainbow when they've never heard of colors?_

_Yet, we, are not an imitation. We are of a separate race, where inferiority is overcome in our state of humanity. What little we have left at any rate._

…_But, I wonder if we truly win with our humanity, our ability to perceive such philosophy of benevolence, is it our weakness… or confusingly both…_

_Regardless, they do have one weakness._

_And I made a deal with them._

**>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>**

She was always rash. Rash and hot headed.

He didn't need to know that the kanji along with its four slashes disappeared. He already saw; the house was flattened completely, straight into the ground creating a large, deep crater. But the hole was too precise and neat; the flattening was bizarrely accurate. As if a giant had carefully taken his hand and crushed the house into the ground.

From an aerial point of view, the top of the house would look the same. Their scent lingered waveringly in the surrounding air and started towards the village then stopped: the smoke blocked out the rest of their scent trail. But the scent of the perpetrators was entirely absent.

"Pakkun."

"I can't get a strong hold of their scent, too much smoke, neither can the rest."

"Then, we'll have to search manually. Everyone go in one direction."

The dogs barked in accord and separated off to the outer mountains. Kakashi took off the protector and placed it in his pocket while slipping his right glove off as well. He paused for just a moment, in quiet contemplation, and then continued decidedly. He drew a blade and carefully cut by feeling, a kanji mark on the middle of his forehead. He then stood and swiftly cut one kanji seal on the top pads of each finger and allowed the blood from each to trickle down to meet in his palms. A long chain of hand seals was immediately performed afterwards.

'_Body Particle Division '_

As his hands firmly pressed together the marks glowed and liquefied off his fingers, swirling together in union with the opposite finger mark pressed to it. The kanji on his head radiated likewise as tendrils from it grew out and consumed the man's body. There was a slight vacuum noise, as a compact, glowing sphere with two overlapping rings of encircling and moving kanji hummed quietly in the air, looking much like a planet. And like one, it drew in tightly and held that state for a few seconds before silently exploding into a miniature supernova.

**>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>**

"Sora-chan, what's going on?" The tot whimpered.

"…I don't know." She whispered uncertainly.

The child huddled deeper into fetal position, rocking back and forth. Her auburn curls were disheveled and quivering as she submerged her head deeper behind her drawn up knees.

"…I'm so scared Sora-chan…" Cried the girl, muffled by her state. Sora shifted closer to her trembling school friend and took her hand.

"…Me too. But our okaa-chans and otou-chans are out there fighting, and we have to be strong for them." She stated this part louder and inspiringly so the other children heard, most of who stopped sniffling, uncertainly but readily placing on determined faces. Another listener stood in the distance, smiling secretly to herself. That kid was known to display character beyond her age, quite a quirky one.

"Would ya look at that? A set of chords on that preschooler." The woman's smile dropped as she froze at the ridiculing voice bursting with scorn. Sora became abruptly became aware of six presences and stood, drawing a kunai. _'…This river...blocked out their scents…'_

"Heh, what's the matter blondie?" A second voice cut through as the group stepped into view. The woman took a firm, defensive position in front of the children, whose bravery evaporated just as quickly as it had surfaced.

Only one of the band seemed to frown, clicking her teeth in disapproval, a tall skeleton resembling woman, arms gruesomely scarred and pockmarked from wrist up. Eyes seeming to have no pupils in the blackness, hair violently knotted and foul, nails lengthy and sharp like claws: she looked like a ghastly oni only from nightmares. "Shut it, the village is our goal." The majority looked disappointed, while a few glared in contempt.

"Who died and made you boss?" A man growled in rebellion, a couple others angrily nodding in agreement, and started to march up to the woman.

! start

He halted midway, suffocating on a long knife piercing his throat, the other end jutting out on the other side of his neck with waterfalls of blood gushing out from the wound and his mouth, that was gaping widely like a flopping fish in need of water. The satanic being reappeared in a horrifying shock behind the man, an inhuman grin flaunting her full ogre set of crooked, discolored teeth.

She slowly twisted the knife, creating a larger hole while grazing his head back with the other hand, driving a thumbnail point into his eye, leisurely twisting it as well. His mouth just continued to gape silently. Too damaged to scream. The only sounds were gurgling blood, the smooth sighs of the river, and the squelch of mutilated flesh. The bitter tang of blood on rusted metal now stunk in the air.

! end

"You did." Was the guttural rasp. Kicked from behind, the river's currents quickly swallowed his body, scarlet tainted water spewed onto those nearby. In an atrocious steady deliberation, the killer turned, the same wraithlike grin stretched across with blood smeared and dripping down her hands and front. Without seeming to move, the demonic visage appeared centimeters from the one who dared to stand.

Snarling in the back of her throat, her nose dipped and touched the Sora's.

"Do you find yourself brave?"

Like all the other children, she stood paralyzed, tremors violently wracking her frame. Eyes wide, forgetting how to blink, but fixed on this monstrous being, who did not hesitate to torture another. This being, who enjoyed slowly wringing life out of others. And she thoughtfully reflected in the midst of her terror. _'…She…probably isn't…the worst…'_

Tears streamed down in a constant flow. She was numbly aware of the being's hot, putrid breath and the brackish taste of tears running on her quivering lips.

"Where are your brave words now?"

Her hands were trembling and losing their grip on the kunai, point down, in front of her as it gradually started to slip down.

…"_You are brave and courageous."…_

… "_Do you find yourself brave?"…_

… "_I'm proud of you."…_

… "_Where are your brave words now?"…_

"Did someone cut your tongue out before I got a chance to?"

……………………… "…_we…have to be strong…for them…"………………………_

"The village can wait, I'm in a mood right now." A murderous glint appeared in her eyes as the rest of the crew began to smirk in approval of her change in decision. Still trembling, the child looked down, bangs shadowing her eyes.

"Won't look me in the eye eh? You won't have to…" She stepped back and raised the same long weapon in a striking position to hack the child, droplets of blood sprayed from the sudden movement and splattered on the girl's hair and face, trickling down on contact. The kunai in her hands continued to slip down bit by bit.

"This village, does not specialize in the martial arts for nothing." The woman's hand came from behind, smoldering with anger while clenching the other's arm back in a fierce grip, stopping the knife from swinging. The other merely smirked amusingly.

"Get rid of the brats, but leave that one to me." With her free hand, she pointed at the standing child. Without warning, she jerked her captive arm's elbow back. Hanako neatly ducked while still maintaining her grip.

'_..Amaya, arigato.'_ ((thank you)) With the other hand, she pulled out a paper seal, and remembering the instructions, flung the slip of paper towards the children. The slip stopped in the air above and seemed to stick onto the top of an invisible dome.

"Magic tricks aren't gonna save you twerps." The voice belonged to a large man who had made the previous blonde comment; he rushed forwards, the group of children was in varying states. Some had long fainted from the trauma; those who hadn't were in shock and denial or quaking in sheer fright. Only one stood in the front, head bowed, no longer trembling.

The man's smirk gave way to a yelp of alarm as his great axe crashed down on the barrier, creating jolts of burning energy to leap out from the struck area. He droppedthe weaponand gawped shockingly at the now visible dome surrounding the children. The other two looked surprised as well and backed away farther. The last of the group frowned scathingly at the axe wielder while leaning against his rapier.

"You blockheaded oaf, its not a magic trick, it's a barrier seal. Attacks are useless. Don't try digging either." He added when seeing the pondering look upon the man's face. "By looks of that paper seal, it's an entire sphere, not a dome." He stood and gripped his sword. "But there should be one weak point, when hit, the whole barrier breaks." At this, the others smirked and one stated understandingly.

"So we just keep hitting this thing, until we hit the spot."

Energy jolts crackled everywhere from the heavy blows, sparks showering their vicious faces.

'…_They don't need to find a weak spot…_

_..without the hand seals at the beginning…_

…_this barrier will break…_

…_from all the strikes…'_

The knife finally slipped down, past her right hand, and started sliding through her bottom left. The last of her tears dropped onto her hands.

The locket shined up at her.

…"_You are brave and courageous."…_

The barrier glow weakened and diminished.

… "…_I'm so scared Sora-chan…"…_

Louder cries and pleas for their parents could be heard.

…"_He's helping the villagers and driving out the bad guys."…_

The kunai slipped down, her hands still in the shape of clenching one.

**>>>>>>>>>**

… "…_Ecchi-chan, what does a ninja actually do?"…_

… "…_Hmm, they're supposed to protect their country."…_

… "_How?"…_

… "………"…

… "_I said, how?"…_

… "…_By making sacrifices…" …_

… "…_Huh?"…_

… "_Hahaha, don't worry about those kind of things."…_

**>>>>>>>>>**

A pinky extended forth and caught the kunai by its finger hole.

And flicked it up, it twirling in the air.

Catching it securely with the other hand.

In ready stance.

'…_Now…I understand…'_

The barrier collapsed, bright electrical energy fizzing out in one last burst. Her free hand clenched the locket tightly.

It was the axe to drop first. She didn't need to imagine whose metal clink it was that time. The cringing child looked up to amazingly see Sora-chan, standing in front while keeping the axe in place with only her small knife. The man looked equally surprised as well.

**>>>>>>>>>**

… "_Hahahaha, don't tell me you can't even defeat your own otou-chan in a simple arm wrestle match."…_

… "…_uuumph..eergh…it isn't fair! You're bigger and stronger then me! Humph, ecchi-chan." …_

… "_Its all about manipulation of balance imp. Anyways, I'm getting kind of hungry…"…_

… "…_Ow!…One more round!"…_

**>>>>>>>>>**

With the other hand she made a quick hand seal. _'Haze Trance Illusion'_ In the back, the children started to nod off and rub their eyes, their eyes became clouded and unfocused.

She then shifted the pressured weight.

'…_Left sole to right side, 35.7 power forwards lean, 50.2 degree turn to right, strike.'_

His eyes bulged out; the little brat was actually overpowering him! With a quick burst of power, Sora levered her kunai, heaving the axe down and to the side. Panting lightly, Sora took up ready stance again, kunai up, body crouched in. The man staggered back in bewilderment; just who was this kid? The others stopped and regarded her with suspicion as well. A look of recognition flickered across one of the men's eyes.

"…You…silver hair…you're that Copy-nin's kid." It was the same one who had given knowledge on the barrier. At last, the axe wielder seemed to slowly digest the information but he soon scoffed in disdain.

"So this is his brat?" He turned his attention to the crouching girl, sneering. "Still nothing but a scrawny brat." He grasped the axe and prepared to swing. "You and every brat here will die just like that sorry bastard and whore."

...Rage. Icy, seething fury clawing upwards, roaring for release. Chilling anger outstripping all sensations, but rage.

! start

The axe dropped and heavily gashed the bloody ground. On either side were the two halves of his head, still connected to his body, rather like a split pea. Bloody pieces of his brain sloshed out as harshly drawn in breaths could still be heard. It was guaranteed his slow death would end in pure agony.

! end

A small figure in the air above then landed atop the axe, her kunai held out in front of her dark face. Her bangs lightly fluttered from a night breeze.

"…She is his brat." The remaining three took more serious postures. Her being flickered out of sight.

"Where'd she go!" To answer, she reappeared a ways in front of the man and charged onwards. A bit of his previous arrogance had seemed to emerge once more, as the telltale sneer came forth, considering how little damage a tiny toddler could cause. He confidently unsheathed a dagger, crouched and waited.

She leaped, seeming intent on striking his upper body, as he stood up higher to meet her head on. The confidence vanished when the girl suddenly dropped in an instant, sliding through the man's legs instead. With a kunai in each hand, she sunk them deeply in the insides of his ankles. His bended state to see where the girl went to toppled him over with the added speed, force, and excruciating pains of the slashes.

He began flipping over onto his back, his head lightly beginning to brush the ground when he saw the child turn and caught a glimpse of her chilling, deadly gaze as well as the two bulleting missiles.

First the back of his head. Then the rest of the body thudded on the ground. One knife embedded in each lung. His labored breathing, through the spurting blood, could be heard as well. There was no pausing.

Shurikens immediately flew and cut precisely; the audible rip of muscles could be heard, each severed a key tendon for movement. With the man's face stunned in perpetual shock and horror, he limply swayed and dropped to the ground like a dull rag doll sloppily thrown away in boredom. A rag doll that would gradually die from loss of blood, unable to budge.

It was almost dead silence. The sole man hadn't realized he only remained standing until he heard the thud beside him. Only three sets of rough, irregular breathing, indicating their tortured, living state, sounded in the dark night, along with the constant, gentle whispering of the river. And his quickening heartbeat.

Thu-Thum.

The children were still sitting on the other side of the river, simply staring, in his paranoid mind, at him. In the darkness, their faces were too dark to distinguish the blank expression but their eyes seemed to glow eerily, forever keeping that unnatural cloudiness in their eyes.

Thu-thum. Thu-thum.

He licked his lips and swallowed. Frantically looking about, he backed away while holding the katana out in front, hot beads of sweat rolling down his face. "…What are you?…" he whispered in fearful awe, half to himself and to the hidden being. A bead rolled onto his lips. Bitter copper.

Thu-thu-thu-thu—

What he thought was sweat was instead a thicker, stickier substance. The sword fell with a ringing clang as his shaking hands reached up to the top of his head; a knife was impaled through, blood trickling down from the point of entrance. The brain node centralizing the nervous system had been pierced in a peculiar way, rendering him temporarily numb.

! start

Wide eyed, the numbness canceled out in a rapid surge of awareness and excruciating pain, he stiffened and slowly fell forward, revealing a small figure standing directly behind him, her back to his, nearly touching a moment before. Facedown, his back was uncovered to have been trimly dissected, the whiteness of the vertebrae glistening with fresh, dripping blood, the visible heart and lungs still erratically pumping in and out, slightly shriveling inwards at the exposure to foreign microbes, completely defenseless.

! end

For a silent while, the figure stood there motionless. She didn't notice the wisps of sparkles traveling in the air, softly tugging at her hair.

**>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>**

Barely a chip of a fingernail was needed to block a vein. Particularly a crucial brain vein.

Kakashi used the dogs as points on a compass to guide his direction. Thus far, all sensed intruders were quickly dispatched. He had no time to pause and wonder in humor their expressions when some of them simply dropped dead, bleeding from the ears, or seeing hands and legs materialize from thin air and sometimes bursting from within their bodies, floating on their own. It was common for them to believe it was grisly spirits and ghosts come to wreak vengeance for imposing. He used this to his advantage, making their ends all the quicker was of utmost importance.

It was taxing; but he still couldn't sense them or the unusual group. The dread kept washing over him in crushing waves.

His thoughts then cut off abruptly.

Kuro, Southwest

Genki, East

Main river-large group-village children.

Forest clearing-five essences

Three unknown adult essences-dead-lone child

Four…essences…not human?…-lone woman

-Sora

-Amaya

The ecstatic joy and relief dissipated soon enough. Immediately afterwards, it felt as if invisible claws were raking through each particle of him. Forcibly, he felt the particles of his scattered self whirling away uncontrollably, dispersing out farther. Data of sensed substances overlapped each other and chaotically rocketed nonstop into his mentality. An image then fixed itself in the center of the pandemonium. Endless holes, staring out. It spoke, to his mind, the voice reverberating inside.

"**_Foolish human, do not interfere in our matters."_**

The villagers marveled at the unexplained but beautiful, ethereal sight of the luminous burst of wisps and swirling showers of light sparkles as if the constellations and stars of the cosmos had leapt up together in a grand finale.

**>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>**

She didn't know what had happened. The fight had seemed nearly hopeless. That other woman…just had an overwhelming, ferocious desire and thirst for blood, unmistakable from her crazed eyes. It was true that everyone in the village had at least some training in taijutsu for attacks by those wanting to take advantage of their small numbers. She wished she hadn't skipped so many of those lessons in boredom as a child.

Hanako had desperately not wanted to stray from the children any further, and had struggled to retreat back to them numerous times. But the other kept launching attacks in a continuous round with mad glee, leading her further away. Slashed all over, bleeding profusely, she had looked up to see that the mad woman had raised that long knife again; and then, she just stopped.

Her face had screwed in pain and while clutching her head…she just dropped, eyes rolled up to display the whites. Unable to believe the sight, Hanako had sat in shock and then took in the wisps of sparkles in the air, floating along, and after a while, bursting in a windless cyclone of starry glitters.

Later, she once again collapsed in shock. The barrier around the children, who were bizarrely sleeping, had seemed to have stayed up by good fortune, but was strangely blazing with a daunting fortitude that had not been present before. Such details were hardly noticed in face of the four corpses, brutally shredded down to the bare thread of the living, left to slip into death. A rumpled head of silver was disturbingly not among the slumbering toddlers.

**>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>**

_…"You're my absolute faaavorite!"…_

She had followed the direction she had seen her mother take, her scent unusually absent in the air.

_… "Hehehe, ready to sneak up on otou-chan?"…_

"…Okaa-chan…" The child's voice was uncommonly hollow with a tiredness attached to it as a person when awoken late in the night, not fully aware. Her speech was slurred with an abnormal, childish blubber to it.

_… "…And so the princess and prince lived happily ever after."…_

"…Okaa-chan…" The word was drawn out a little more, oddly echoing throughout the still air, soon fading back into the silent void.

_… "Now, now, you have to eat your vegetables."…_

_Scent. Morning dew. It is her._

_Morning dew…and…and…_

_… "Oh no! The tickle monster is coming!"…_

"…Okaa-chan…neh…" She shook the shoulder. "…wake up…" She stood behind. Behind her mother. Who had simply chosen to lie down and sleep in the forest. The girl's eyes matched the atmosphere, simple emptiness: the inner churnings of hopefulness and pleading was drowned in a dull, glazed over look.

_… "And one teaspoon of sugar. Very good!"…_

"…Okaa-chan…" A little louder, more drawn out. The shaken shoulder refused to move. Her fingers started to withdraw, then her hands slipped down from the shoulder and limply swung down to her sides and hung still. The dull eyes roiled with emotion moving behind the glassiness. She whispered quietly in a conscious voice, almost to herself.

_… "Ssssh…its okay, okaa-chan is here. Don't cry."…_

"…Okaa-chan…" Then again, louder, choked in a swelling throat. "..Okaa-chan.." A teardrop dropped stained the dirt, then faded, replaced by more.

_… "Of course, I love you with all my heart."…_

Her eyelids grew heavy with the wet eyelashes, vision misty with cloudy globs. She felt the tears' road of travel, hotness sliding down slowly and losing heat to hang off her chin then splash down. She couldn't breathe well through her clogged nose. The child stood there lifeless and silent.

With sluggishness, she moved as if in a haze and went to her mother's front, collapsing on her knees. She crawled over like a whimpering infant and snuggled herself into the inert arms, scrunching into a ball. She nestled her nose closer and tried to grasp the departing scent of morning dew and ignore the creeping smell of the deceased.

**>>**

She tried once more, in a last glimmer of hope, as if to banish the nightmare that was utterly untrue. But her mother's eyes remained closed, never opening from her eternal sleep. The girl gently pried her mother's eyelids up. As the other times, her mother's twin eyes to hers would sparkle with mirth and she would pull her into a bear hug and tickle her breathless.

Staring back. Was instead, two infinite chasms that seemed to even suck the darkness of the night into them. She gaped in terror and immediately drew back, screeching in fright at the bats rapidly flying out of them towards her. Shaking, she tried to shield her eyes against the sudden brightness. The brightness of roaring flames surrounding, trapping her.

Her throat immediately caught, the smoke smothering. Everything seemed to disappear, nothing but vast, boundless flames stretching for miles. Even the nearby mountains were looming towers of mammoth combustion. In the panic, she wondered if she had died and went to the fiery caverns of hell. To confirm this, sinister shadows took form; demonic forms of horns, bulking figures, tails hissing as snakes.

She didn't remember running, but became obscurely aware of her moving feet while desperately clutching her ears, blindly running anywhere. She couldn't count how many times she collided with an object in her frantic path. Pain was nonexistent, every time she jumped up and ran on as before. Something carved hard into the side of her leg, causing her to tumble forwards. The solid ground slipped out from under, and for a moment, she released her hands and opened her eyes in shock.

Demons. Appalling demons writhing on the flaming ground, two holes for eyes, inky blackness leaking from them as their mouths stretched horridly to the ground, an unearthly choir of bone crunching shrieks reeking out. One of them came forward, yelling hoarsely in the forked tongue of the damned, shrieking the same skin-ripping shriek.

The world seemed to slowly elevate as she sunk. She could feel her throat and insides burn with a compulsory gulp of the blazing lava. Her last sights were that of the screaming demon running towards as currents of the fiery canal flooded over her, drowning out the shrieking.

**>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>**

Notes: --Furoshiki – square piece of wrapping cloth traditionally used to carry things.

--In Japan, things involving '4' are usually regarded as bad luck since the word for '4' is pronounced the same as 'death'. In some hotels and hospitals, they even skip over numbering the fourth room.

(A/N): Hmm…do I see a connection to the Fourth Hokage…? .

--Oni are like demons in Japan. Contrarily, some oni are depicted as good, to ward off evil.

--If you didn't get it, Kumo and Genki are just names I gave to two of the ninken ((ninja dogs)).

Any questions/corrections/etc are appreciated. :-)


	9. Author Announcement

(Sighs while slapping hand to forehead)

Can you scream "SERIOUS REVISION NEEDED."

Well, for those who even read this far, which is about what…picks fingernails…1 in a billion…I apologize deeply, this story, and I shall be quite blunt. Sucks ass. Big Time.

It's the 'Chapters' I despise. They're awkward and weird and give me a headache.

Yes, contrary to belief, I didn't just suddenly write this out of spontaneity. It took me lots of 'Nah, that's stupid, complete waste of time, what a silly idea, complete $&&#' and etc, before I gave in to actual planning and commitment to draw up a basic, entire plotline.

If you're really curious though, e-mail me and I'll send a reply answering your 'wtf?' questions on the last chapter. (Has heart attack and dies in shock at actually seeing one e-mail)

Good, helpful e-mailed criticism is showered with lovely wonderfulness, not just "Yeah, this story is complete $!$#&#$&, its absolutely _horrible_."

…That comment was very hurtful and depressing…(sad face)

Time duration? I honestly try. I love writing, so I really do try. But I'll likely continue working on 'Night Rain' since there is more insist on it. That wasn't some underlying implication to write more reviews or anything, it's the truth. '5 more reviews or no further chapters' I don't do that.

Finishing doubts? The last concluding chapter will eventually come to exist. It shall be done.

There won't be major changes, just a change in how I unfold the story as I wanted in the first place...(um..yes..that didn't make much sense...)

(…For those who care…) I'm continuously striving to improve my writing, gaining more experience to perfect it, if perfection can ever really be a reality. This calamity has taught me a great deal.

If you are one of the billions of billions who have read through this entire thing to this point, GASP O.o Who knew such creatures existed :-)

Thank you.

_Randomness: Tribute to All Fanfiction Writers_

"_Why the hell do you even write fanfiction, oh my god..you have like no life…"_

"…_Weirdo…"_

"…_Dude, get a hobby."_

_--_

_"Because I have the necessary body parts such as fingers and such to do so unlike unfortunate others and thus use them gratefully to productive means, because it gives me an outlet for imagination, because it can be fun and delightful, because it takes real guts to display your fan work to the world and beyond, because I am a fanfiction writer and darn-tootin' proud of it."_

_-(Above) My reply to the received cynicism of those who disapprove._

_-----Keep writing. There is no such thing as "writer's block", only weak determinations and limited imaginations.-----_


End file.
